Circus
by AiryAquarius
Summary: Ichigo has kept his desires hidden well, but what happens one day when he's discovered by a strange blond? Ichigo never expected his life to become so interesting. GrimmIchi. AU, smut, gratuitous kink.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that I've been pondering for a long time. **

**The masses have spoken. A second chapter is now up.**

**Warnings:**** Violence. Blood. Sex.**** Exhibitionism.**** All in the same setting. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read any further.**

**This is NOT a rape fic****, though****. This fandom has had enough of those****, thank you****. **

**(Supermassive black hole by Muse makes for a great background score for the fighting and, and E.T by Katy Perry for the fucking part)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own bleach. I am**** but**** a poor college student. **

**Now that we have that out of the way... Just sit back and enjoy.**

_**Circus**_

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, studying himself.

What had possessed him to accept that invitation?

He'd just been coming out of the locker rooms in the underground fighting arena he visited, rejuvenated after a nice match, minding his own business.

That was when a creepy dude with a creepy grin had shown up, his straight blond hair hanging till his chin, a fedora sitting jauntily on his head.

He'd complimented his grace and style, and had pressed a card into his shirt pocket. Then, with barely another word, he turned and left, but not before sending another leery grin his way.

Ichigo just stood there for a moment, a little freaked out.

Who was that man, and how had he gained access to the fighters exit? No one was supposed to be there, after all. The people running the matches were known for their security measures.

He decided he'd look at the card after he got home.

The minute he closed his front door behind him, he pulled the card out. It simply had the word 'Circus' on one face, printed in red ink, the letters curly and elegant.

On the back, it had an address and a date.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He knew it was a bad idea, but Ichigo went to the address just to satisfy his curiosity.

What he saw there blew his mind away.

'Circus' was a club.

A sex club. A sex club that specialised in kink. _His_ kind of kink. How had that blond known?

The entrance was nothing great. It didn't even have a sign board, but that wasn't such a big deal. It looked like a normal warehouse.

The bouncer was a tall man with a weird star shaped afro. He said nothing, simply held his hand out, waiting for something. Ichigo blinked a moment before pulling out the card he'd been handed and giving it to the man.

The afro dude nodded and pressed a button on a remote he had.

A bombshell of a woman with long green hair appeared out of the shadows from inside the club. She was wearing a sleeveless black vest and a scandalously short green denim miniskirt.

"You must be the one Shinji was talking about!" She chirped, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the darkness with her. Ichigo marveled at how she was able to move so well even when it was pitch black. He managed to stumble behind her blindly.

"Today you're just sitting in the audience, and after the show is over, I'll come and take you to Shinji so he can talk to you. Oh, and while you're here, put your phone on silent, okay? And no photos or videos allowed. We trust you won't break our rules?"

Her voice was slightly childish and she sounded cheerful enough, even when she was subtly threatening him.

They entered a hall which was shrouded in the same darkness, save for a single light that illuminated what appeared to be a boxing ring, raised to about 5 feet above the floor. The hall had to be quite big, considering he could hear the quiet murmurs of a lot of people.

He was pushed into a nice, comfortable arm chair facing the ring, and his shoulder was squeezed before the woman's presence vanished.

A bell chimed, and two men walked out into the ring, one a lithely muscular man with spiky black hair and a '69' tattoo on his face, and the other more stocky, well built with short silver hair. They faced off with each other, sizing each other up. When the bell chimed again, they flew at each other, throwing punches and kicks faster than Ichigo could keep up.

Then, when the larger man successfully had the brunet pinned down, the slighter man arched his back, grinding his obvious erection into the other man's hips. The mewling growl that he made sent a shot of fire straight to Ichigo's crotch.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ichigo couldn't even try to fight his own growing arousal, seeing the men on stage indulge in what had to be most brutal sex Ichigo had ever seen, coming close only to his own deepest, darkest fantasies. They were scratching, biting, clawing at each other as they literally tore each others clothes off, blood smearing their skin as they came together violently.

Ichigo shuddered in his seat, gripping the armrests tight enough that his finger tips began to ache. He could hear moans in the audience, and the smell of sex became stronger as people around him gave in to their needs and began taking care of themselves. It took every shred of control he had to not join them.

The smell of blood and sweat tantalised his nose, made him salivate. The need to inflict pain, to have pain inflicted on him, was so great that Ichigo practically whined. What he wouldn't give to be on that stage right now...

When the two on stage reached climax, Ichigo came without even touching himself.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

True to her word, the woman came to retrieve him after the 'show' was over.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the show?" She asked, teasing.

Ichigo blushed bright red, feeling embarrassed despite himself. It was a sex club, for god's sake! Nothing to be embarrassed about coming in your pants.

He blushed more.

They walked along a dimly lit hallway, and before long, they came to a stop at the door.

The woman knocked.

The door opened, and Ichigo squinted his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light. He entered the room to find the creepy blond seated behind a large desk.

"Good evening, Ichigo." The man smiled, extending one hand which Ichigo shook firmly, despite his apprehension. "I'm Shinji, the owner of Circus. I hope you had a nice experience today?" he grinned, looking pointedly at the front of Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo growled, pulling his t-shirt lower. "Maybe I did. So what?"

Shinji giggled, his hands raised in the 'I'm backing off now' signal. "Whoa, no need to get so defensive, Ichi-chan. I just wanted to talk business with you, that's all."

The orange haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Business?"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo didn't know how Shinji had figured it out about him, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He was going to be in that ring today. After that fateful day a week prior, and drawing up an agreement with Shinji, he had been almost vibrating with excitement, impatient for his night to come.

And it was finally here.

"Ichigo, time to move!" The green haired woman (she'd told him to call her Nel) poked her head into his dressing room, her green- gray eyes big and expectant.

"Coming!" Ichigo gripped the sides of the mirror, inhaling deeply to ground himself.

He was retaining the stage name he used in his other underground matches, so he had to look the part as well. He checked his golden coloured lenses, and crunched and swallowed the blueberry candy he had been sucking on. He stuck his tongue out to examine it, and was satisfied to see it had taken on a nice, dark blue colour from the treat.

Then he turned and strode out the door.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**(Supermassive black hole by Muse makes for a great background score)**

Since there was a newbie joining them tonight, Shinji had to formally introduce him to his patrons.

He called Ichigo forward using his stage name, and as he moved to his corner, Ichigo felt a chill roll down his spine. He felt a singular piercing stare on his body, starkly different from the lustful and excited gazes of his audience. This one felt dangerous, predatory.

_Hungry._

That was when Shinji smirked at him, and turned to call his opponent for the night.

The Panther King.

Ichigo felt his breath catch at the sight of the man walking into the light, taking up position on the other corner of the ring. He had to be some sort of greek statue come to life. He was well built and tall, each of his muscles defined in their perfection. His skin was a golden tan, unblemished except for a vicious looking scar that cut across his chest, and a few smaller scars on his left shoulder. He was wearing nothing more than sturdy-looking black leather boots and loose brown cargo pants that settled low on his sinfully cut hips. The cherry on the cake, however, was the man's face. Proud cheek bones, a straight nose, sapphire blue eyes that were filled with blood lust and crazed glee, which complimented his wide, shark like grin. All of this topped off with a head of thick, tousled cyan hair.

Even as they moved to take their positions, all Ichigo could think of was how good he would look with blood spattered and speckled on his perfect features. Ichigo shuddered in delight as he flicked his butterfly knife open and closed, open and closed, waiting for the bell to signal the start of their match.

The panther king stood at one corner of the stage, watching with a manic grin as Ichigo stood opposite him with an unhinged grin of his own. The blue haired man threw back his head and laughed, enjoying the challenge presented in the golden eyes of his opponent, one that he didn't have the pleasure of seeing often. Oh, this one promised to be wicked fun.

Ichigo's bright hair was sticking up impossibly, and his slightly boyish features were the personification of impish, demonic glee. The golden lenses reflected the light eerily as they conveyed the man's desire for carnage, for gore. His figure was lithe, sleek, streamlined, like a cheetah's or a shark's. He had an air of playfulness about him, but the Panther King knew better. He was decked out in a black sleeveless tank top and a pair of dark green cargo pants which were tucked into black, knee high leather boots that had a series of silver buckles running down one side. His belt's unusually large buckle peeked out from under his shirt, glinting and drawing attention to his crotch.

Another glint from behind his thigh revealed slender fingers toying with a butterfly knife.

The panther king licked his lips in anticipation of sinking his fangs and claws into that divine body. Their patrons were in for a treat tonight.

Shinji vanished into the darkness, and the bell chimed.

Ichigo ran at the Panther, his knife poised to slice into a toned pectoral, but he was intercepted and caught, his momentum used against him as the bigger man threw him nearly halfway across the stage. Ichigo tucked and rolled, neatly springing up, ready to attack again.

They continued back and forth like that, Ichigo attacking, the Panther artfully dodging, and vice versa. The blue haired man fought like a demon, completely uninhibited and no holds barred. Ichigo felt his adrenaline really kick in, relishing in evading the Panther.

Ten minutes in and they had yet to land a serious blow on each other, much too satisfied with simply playing with their opponents. They circled each other; the panther doing so with a cocky grin on his face as he openly visually undressed Ichigo. Ichigo responded by playfully exaggerating the swish of his hips, twirling once so the other man could have a good look at all of him before smirking knowingly and waggling his eyebrows, enjoying teasing the other man.

"Aren't you a little minx," The Panther drawled, noting that his voice drew a shudder from the orange haired man.

Ichigo felt that voice like it was literally rubbing itself against his body, it was so goddamned low and gravelly. "Yes, yes I am," he purred back.

"You know you want me to pound you into the rubber, so why don't you just hand that pert ass over?"

"Ha, we'll see who's pounding into who in a while, won't we?" Ichigo shot back, licking his lips slowly and making sure the other caught a glimpse of his unnaturally blue tongue, tilting his chin up so he could look at the other man down his nose.

The Panther cocked an eyebrow, liking the boy's attitude. Shinji had been right, this one was a real catch.

"Big words coming from a little man," Grimmjow scoffed, before barely ducking and avoiding the knife that had been aimed at his jugular when Ichigo had sprung at him out of the blue.

The Panther cursed loudly, retaliating with a right hook that Ichigo dodged. The orange haired man laughed, seeing the big man pissed off was supremely satisfying.

Ichigo moved in for the kill when the other man swiftly sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and twisted harshly, making him drop the knife with a pained gasp. He quickly kicked the knife into a corner, before letting him go and falling back.

Ichigo hunched over slightly, gripping his wrist and glaring at him.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" The Panther King grinned, watching the golden eyes flash murderously.

Ichigo growled, and the Panther flew at him, and Ichigo launched himself at the other man in a flurry of kicks and punches. His fist impacted with a jaw, drawing first blood, but his joy was short lived as he received a painful kick right in his solar plexus.

The Panther king spat blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching impassively as his opponent gasped in pain and staggered, clutching his injured core. The boy was still standing though, and Grimmjow was impressed. He had meant to punch him in the face, get some blood flowing, but something in him didn't want to. The boy's face was much too beautiful for that. Looked like he'd just have to make him bleed from other places on his body.

Before the boy could recover, he dove in again, but Ichigo managed to land a round house kick to the man's side. The man was hardly winded though, and rained a volley of punches at Ichigo's centre, most of which Ichigo managed to dodge. He gave as good as he got though, and pretty soon they were literally ripping each other apart, clawing, tearing, blood oozing out of cuts from their arms and stomachs.

Ichigo was caught unawares when the bigger man tackled him to the floor though, and soon began wrestling the other off in earnest, not noticing the other man's arousal till it was too late and the Panther ducked to find Ichigo's neck with his mouth with a feral snarl.

Ichigo fell deathly still, feeling sharp teeth digging into his Adam's apple. The Panther could simply bear down and rip his throat out if he wished, and Ichigo felt positive that the man wouldn't hesitate to do so if given an excuse.

That was when he felt the throbbing arousal pressed firmly against his hip.

Despite common sense telling him not to move and anger the predator at his throat, Ichigo arched upward, grinding his own hardened flesh into the man's bare stomach.

The Panther chucked lowly before raising his head, using one hand to roughly grab a fistfull of hair to yank the boy's head back and using the other to undo the heavy buckle. "Do you submit?"

Ichigo stopped writhing, and chose to glare petulantly at the man's smug grin. "I don't wanna."

The Panther threw his head back and laughed, oh this was just too precious. "That's not an option, sweetheart." He slid the belt out of its loops, and squeezed the orange haired man's arousal a little too hard.

Ichigo _keened_, "Okay! Okay, I submit! Fuckin' fuck me already!"

He was rewarded with a harsh, punishing kiss full of teeth, and he moaned into the man's furnace of a mouth, tasting blood.

The big man pulled back suddenly, a quizzical look on his face. "Blueberry?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the man, letting him see how he'd achieved the blue tongue effect.

"You're unbelievable," the blunet mumbled into his mouth between bites and licks, chuckling lightly.

"I- I know."

The Panther huffed and tore the black top off the slender man, eyes raking over the flesh that had bruised beautifully under his ministrations, small rivulets of blood forming a living tapestry on his purple and golden skin. "Fuckin' gorgeous." He murmured, before bending and biting harshly on a shoulder, hard enough to bring crimson welling to the surface.

He flipped the man over and proceeded to just as violently rip the green pants off the man's hips, pleased to find no underwear for him to destroy. Ichigo began to wriggle in an attempt to turn and gain the upper hand, but that was quickly stopped when his ass was slapped sharply, and then squeezed.

The Panther draped himself over the slender form, holding him down using his body weight as he whispered into the boy's ear. "Grimmjow."

Ichigo had a hard time focusing on the syllables that were being rumbled into his ear, all his attention focused on the man's delicious weight pinning him down to the rubber surface of the ring."What?"

"My _name_ is _Grimmjow_. Scream it nice and loud fer me." the man, _Grimmjow_, purred into his ears, nipping at his earlobes.

Ichigo felt compelled to tell the other man his name, craved to hear it being spoken in the man's shiver inducing voice. " I'm I-Ichigo."

"Oh, I know your name, sweetheart. Shinji's told me all about you. Welcome to the family, I'll take good care of ya... Ichigo..." Grimmjow went back to the bite he made, licking at it and scraping his teeth along the tender skin to make his prey hiss in pain, relishing in the agonised noises.

The orange headed male was completely out of it, his head filled with nothing but static, the voice of the predator echoing in his head and traveling down his spine to start a raging inferno in his core. His collection of bruises and scrapes throbbed in time to the pounding of his blood and the throbbing of his arousal where it was pressed into the floor. He struggled to move his hips, to get some sort of friction to relieve himself, but Grimmjow would have none of it, instead he bore down harder. He moaned brokenly, imploring his captor to show mercy.

Ichigo's moans were music to Grimmjow's ears, and he teased the boy a bit further before deciding to give him a bit of a reprieve. He reached out for the belt he had discarded earlier, using it to tie the boy's slender wrists together, ensuring that he'd be helpless to retaliate so Grimmjow could do whatever he pleased. He kneed his prey's legs apart, and used one hand to maintain a bruising grip on one hip while the other roughly plunged two fingers into his unprepared entrance.

Ichigo screamed at the breach, his entire body jolting forward in an attempt to get away from the pain, but he was held down firmly. He consciously focused on relaxing his muscles and Grimmjow hummed his approval as his fingers moved a bit more easily. He withdrew from that tight, clutching heat and unbuttoned his pants before completely shucking it off. He usually didn't bother with going completely nude, but he wanted to feel all of his prey's nubile skin on his own, wanted to feel the sweat and blood smear into their skin, anointing them as they performed the age old ritual of rutting. He spat into his palm, not willing to take the boy completely dry, and slathered himself till he was satisfied with the slick between his precome and his saliva.

Grimmjow draped himself over the boy's wonderfully sculpted back, shuddering as his nipples rubbed against sweaty shoulder blades. He latched onto the nape of his neck, growling his dominance as the boy whimpered beneath him in pain and need. Before he could plunge into his prey's heat, however, he hesitated, cocking his head to listen to what he was trying to say.

Ichigo had to gulp several times before his voice came back to him. "I wwa- want to see you, want to see your face, ah," he managed to get out between gasps and shudders, praying for his request to be fulfilled. He wanted to see Grimmjow's face as he pounded him into the floor, _needed_ to see those glorious eyes as he lost himself under his expert touch.

Grimmjow hummed next to his ears, massaging his hips as he seemed to contemplate what he'd just been asked. "What's the magic word, sweetheart?" he leered, teasing and tormenting the slender male beneath him.

"Puh- please!"

The blue eyed demon laughed, "Please what, I-chi-go?"

"_Please_, please fuck me!"

"You want me to fuck you on your back, with your legs in the air as I pound into your tight hole?"

"Yea- Yes! Please!"

Grimmjow snarled a savage, animalistic sound as he easily flipped his prey to lie on his back, before pulling his thighs apart and spearing him in one brutal thrust.

Ichigo howled and arched right off the floor, his bound hands clawing at each other in a failed attempt to ground himself. The pain was unimaginable, burning him and cleansing him completely. In this moment, there was nothing but the large man who was manhandling him oh so delightfully, bringing him pain and pleasure as he took Ichigo to highs he'd never considered possible, white hot flames flaring out from his core.

Then Grimmjow was bending forward, his punishing pace never wavering as he freed his wrists from the leather restrains. Ichigo immediately brought his hands around the man's shoulders, digging in with his fingers and tearing lines into the skin with his short nails. Grimmjow allowed it, and moved to bite and suck at a caramel nub, releasing the captured legs so they could wrap around his waist and pull him deeper into the orange haired man's welcoming body.

"Guh- ah- Grimm-jowww..." Ichigo moaned, feeling crackling energy coil at the pit of his stomach. "Harder- give it to me harder!"

The panther king grunted, licking long stripes along the boy's slender neck even as he tilted his hips and upped the pace so he was fucking Ichigo into the floor, ramming into his prostrate with each violent stroke. They were covered in each other's sweat and blood, and they painted a picture that was beautiful in its unbridled violence: two feral creatures tangled in a thrilling, primal dance of lust, the basest of human desires.

"Ichigo," He grit out, squinting through the sweat dripping down his forehead and eyes to look at the beautiful creature he had reduced to this state. Ichigo's eyes were half lidded and lust addled, his hair a tousled mess and his cheeks flushed. His lips were swollen and kiss bitten, smudged with blood in one corner where Grimmjow had nipped him to assert his possession. His mouth was hanging open and a thin trail of saliva was visible down his chin, and the bigger man bent down to lick it away. When Ichigo's blue tongue came out to play, Grimmjow caught it between his teeth gently before letting it go and covering the pliant mouth with his own, savouring the sweet blueberry flavour.

Ichigo plowed his fingers through the man's brilliantly coloured hair, tugging at it, wanting to inflict some pain in return. He was edging closer and closer to that blessed white light, his nose was filled with the scent of their blood and sweat, only a few moments more...

"_Grimmjow_!" He keened, the name coming out mangled as he felt white and blue spots explode behind his eyes, his teeth clacking together painfully as he grit them.

Grimmjow let out a guttural growl at the heavenly clenching sensation around him, practically milking his climax out of him. He thrusted a few more times before freezing, his orgasm crashing into him with the force of a speeding mack truck, and he collapsed onto his forearms, burying his face in a sweaty neck that smelled like salt and sandalwood. He was still buried to the hilt in Ichigo, and he was perfectly content with staying there.

Ichigo sleepily nuzzled into Grimmjow's temple, sighing at the boneless, euphoric feeling coursing through his body. The last thing he registered was cobalt blue eyes gazing at him intently, before the lights went out and everything was shrouded in black.

_************continues...**_

**Hmm... So... How was it? **

**Let me confess: that fight scene was the most frustrating thing I've ever written... I just kept listening to Enter Sandman and Burn it to the Ground to channel the sort of atmosphere, and I like to think it came out at least passably well... **

**Reviews are the joys of this lonely, stressed out author's life. Will you review and tell me what you think of this story? (If you know any other fast paced, angry songs, could you let me**** know, perhaps?)**

**Guess what! I now have a short story up on Amazon!**** It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out, and if you bought it too, well, I'd be forever grateful. It's just a dollar, and if you have change to spare, give me a try, pretty please? Find it at**

** dp/B00K3TR9ES**

**Thank you very much *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this thing got so much attention! I see the whole fandom is filled with perverts, yeah? (I love you guys, you're just like me!) Since all of you were interested in a second chapter, here you are! **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for the first chapter. **

**Warnings:**** Sex****ual content****.**** Exhibitionism.****Some D/s themes.****Looong chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own bleach. I am**** but**** a poor college student. **

_**Circus**_

Chapter 2

Ichigo came awake in what looked vaguely like a hospital room.

He was cleaned up and bandaged, and clothed in the baggy sweatpants he'd worn to the club. His entire body burned pleasantly, thanks to the numerous scars the Panther King, Grimmjow, had given him. He felt a phantom shudder pass through him as he imagined the intense cobalt eyes trained on him. What a experience that was.

As he looked around the room trying to find a shirt, the door opened and Nel walked in, this time clad in a dominatrix like outfit, thigh high black leather boots with stilleto heels, black vinyl booty shorts, a large buckled belt, a black vest that reached till an inch under her sizable bust. A riding crop hung off a belt loop at her hip, and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands, emphasising her graceful fingers. Not too flashy, but it still screamed sex an danger.

"How're you feeling?" She asked, carefully carding her hands through Ichigo's sweat-damp bangs, brushing them out of his face.

"Hmm, not too bad. Is your show over?"

"Nope, I'm up next."

Circus ran only on Thursday, Friday and Saturday, and consisted of three shows per day. They had a lot of people in their employ, who did everything from blood kink to plain vanilla sex to shibari and self pleasure, both homosexual and straight. Ichigo had met only a few people so far, and most of them seemed pretty nice, although a few of the were a bit on the creepy side.

Nel smiled widely at him, and retrieved a smart phone seemingly out of nowhere. "The people totally loved you tonight. Expect Shinji to stop by in a few minutes to congratulate you on your performance. He was over the moon."

Ichigo blushed, feeling a little hot under the collar. Oh that's right, he just had the most mind blowing sex of his life in front of a live audience.

"Um, yeah..." he murmured, scratching the back of his head. "I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"I thought stage names were to keep our names secret? But Grimmjow and I said our names out loud. How does that work out?"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Grimmjow didn't say your name loud enough to be heard so it's still a secret. And everyone knows Grimm's name anyway, he's been here almost since the beginning. Pretty much everyone else uses stage names though. Yours is pretty strange though. Moon's fang? What's that about?"

"It's just something that I thought up. It sounded cool though, so I decided to stick with it."

At that moment, Shinji burst into the room with a flourish. "Ah, there's my precious Ichi-chan!"

"Hey, Shinji."

Shinji beamed at him, his grin wide and teeth practically glowing. "Today was brilliant. They loved you!"

"I was just telling him the same thing," Nel spoke up, a matching grin on her own face.

Shinji pulled out a key ring from his pocket and tossed it to Nel with a smirk. "Renji was looking for you, better go find him. You start in ten minutes."

"Aye aye, boss!" And Nell was off, pausing at the door to give them a playful salute.

Shinji smiled at the woman's antics, before he pulled out a cheque book from inside his blazer. "This is your settlement. Congrats."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the amount mentioned. "Um, I think there are a couple of extra zeroes in here..."

The blond laughed. "No, no, it's not a mistake. Consider it a bonus. You've made a name for yourself with your show tonight. Would you consider a repeat performance?"

Ichigo frowned. "But you said it was a one time thing in the contract."

Shinji nodded. "Yes, but we can always draw up a new contract. I'd like it if you became a part of our family of regulars. Our patrons would be overjoyed, and you've managed to catch even Grimmjow's eye, and let me tell you that's a very difficult thing to do."

Ichigo blushed at the mention of the Panther King's name. "Uh, I'll have to think about it..."

"You really should consider it. And it doesn't have to be only the fighting, you know, there are a lot of things you could do. People would pay thousands to watch you put on a self pleasure show, you know?"

"What- that's-"

"I'm not kidding! Everyone likes watching hot people wank. And you're _way_ beyond hot."

"Shinji, stop..."

"And if you stayed on, you could fuck Grimmjow more often, and I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you, you naughty boy?"

"Shinjiiii! Enough!" Ichigo almost whined, covering his face with his hands. "Why are you going on and on about Grimmjow anyway?"

"Because you have a crush on him, don't you? I know you do, look at that cute blush on your face. A strawberry coloured blush on a strawberry's face! How epic!" he cackled, clutching his stomach.

"Shinji! Don't call me that!"

Shinji calmed down, flicking tears of laughter from his eyes. "Ok, ok. Think about it and let me know, alright? I'll have to make promotions accordingly."

Ichigo nodded. Then he thought of something and blushed. "When you say I caught Grimmjow's eye... How do you know that?"

Shinji noticed the fire-engine red blush on the boy's face, but wisely chose not to comment on it. He'd simply been teasing the boy, but it seemed like Ichigo really did have a crush on the Panther King. "Well, the fact that he actually carried you here and patched you up himself says something. Usually he just lets the nurse do it, so I guess that was special treatment you got? Too bad you were conked out to notice him running those large rough hands all over your body, gently caressing you as he wiped you down and treated all your love bites and-"

"SHINJI!"

"What, you were the one who asked!"

"Shut up. Just, shut up." Ichigo flopped back down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow to hide his mortification and the furious blush that felt like his face was burning off.

"So you planning on becoming a regular?" Shinji prodded, toothy grin on his face. What? He was a persistent bastard.

Ichigo huffed. "Okay. But it's only because the money is good."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo. We'll draw up contracts later, ok?"

Ichigo mumbled something incomprehensible and waved him off.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

When Ichigo came back to Circus, it was a week later.

His contract was finalised, and it was determined that he would have three shows a month, all of them on Saturdays. The amount he would be paid was staggering, but Shinji brushed him off by saying that it was a heck of a lot lesser than what some of the other performers made. Ichigo felt slightly faint at that.

Apparently there were people who were willing to pay stupid amounts of money to watch people fuck on a stage.

As Ichigo and Shinji argued about how Ichigo should spend all the money (Shinji kept insisting that he take Ichigo out clothes shopping to buy some stuff for his performances), there was a knock on the door.

Ichigo turned around in time to see Grimmjow letting himself into the room, clad in dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt that clung to his muscles. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, putting his prominent veins on display. His deep blue gaze seemed to cut into his soul.

The first words out of his mouth were "Your eyes are brown."

Ichigo felt his insides riot at the mans sinful voice. "Yeah. The gold eyes and blue tongue are trademarks of my stage name."

The man gave him a smirk. "So you're a regular now?"

Ichigo fought not to squirm and throw himself at the man. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Shinji coughed to get their attention, subtly teasing Ichigo. "I'll let you two at it, then. I'll be at the box, come get me when you're done."

"Wait, Shinji-" Ichigo panicked, damn Shinji was doing this on purpose!

But Shinji had already flitted through the doors, and the Panther King was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Er..."

Grimmjow chuckled, the sound low and warm, and Ichigo felt a shiver skitter down his spine. "Relax, sweetheart, I'm not gonna eat you. I just wanted to discuss something."

Ichigo hoped he wasn't blushing. "Discuss what?"

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, resting an elbow on the arm rest and his chin in his palm. "Would you like to do a D/s scene with me?"

Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of it. "What would such a scene entail?"

"Dirty talk will be a prominent feature. And penetrative sex. I will be your dominant. Are you okay with being my submissive?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Good, then that's pretty much it. We'll do it next Saturday then. Any questions?"

"No, not really."

Grimmjow hummed. "Well then, why don't we go find Shinji and tell him?" He stood without any preamble and moved toward the door. When he found Ichigo just sitting and staring at him, he grinned. "What, you're not coming?"

Ichigo shook his head and quickly got up to follow him. He didn't know why he felt so unsettled and twitchy. Was it the close proximity to the man who had ravaged him a week ago? Or was it disappointment that Grimmjow hadn't mentioned anything about it? Grimmjow was calmy walking along the hallway, eyes facing forward and completely disregarding Ichigo.

Did Ichigo really catch the man's fancy, or was Shinji simply yanking his chain?

Before long, they had reached their destination.

The box turned out to be a room for seeing what went on in the ring. It was on the side of the performers' entrance to the ring, directly opposite to the patrons entrance. It was around twenty feet long and 10 feet wide, and was furnished with comfy black leather couches and burgundy carpeting. The walls were covered by a black and white wallpaper with large paisley motifs. There was a mini bar in one corner. The glass was a one way mirror so it wasn't visible from the arena.

Shinji was standing in the middle, his hands crossed behind his back and gazing intently at the ring, where a tall, handsome brunette was roughly thrusting into a silver haired man from behind.

Shinji turned to them as they entered, an expectant look in his eyes. "Well?"

Grimmjow flicked a look at the ring before he focused on Shinji. "It's done. Next Saturday the Panther King is fucking Moon's Fang. Make the announcements to the perverts."

"How many times have I told you not to call our clients 'perverts'?"

"I call things as I see them, Shinji. Since we're done here, I'm going to get ready for my slot. See you, Ichigo."

Ichigo mumbled something in return, resisting temptation to see the man walk out the door.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at him, smiling knowingly.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo was standing at the door that led to the ring, nervously sucking on a blueberry lollipop. He was dressed in black ankle-length stilleto boots that had silver spikes along the heel, and black denim booty shorts. He was wearing a bright orange thong underneath, a suggestion from Nel. A black fishnet vest adorned his torso, a gray button up shirt on top of it. His golden contacts were in place, and he wore black leather bands and a couple of thin steel bangles on each wrist.

"Ready?" Grimmjow's sinful baritone whispered right into his ear, and Ichigo jumped a little. Large hands came to grip his hips, squeezing gently and calming him down. "Relax, relax. You remember what I told you earlier?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," A hand slapped his ass, and Ichigo yelped. "Now get up there and wait for Master like a good little sub."

Ichigo steeled himself and walked to the ring which was illuminated by a single spot light. Everything else was shrouded in darkness, just like the last time.

A large, overstuffed leather armchair sat at the center of the ring, facing the arena. Ichigo sat demurely, looking a little fidgety and unsure. A cuff sat on each arm of the chair, attached to short chains that were attached to the chair itself.

_We'll be doing a role play_, Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head. _I'll be your dom, and you'll be the naughty pet. _

Ichigowaited, his nerves a little frazzled. The longer he sat there, the more apprehensive he felt.

He heard it then, footfalls coming from behind the chair. He stilled his fidgeting and sat straight, hands clasped together in his lap, the picture of poise.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my naughty li'l pet," Grimmjow's voice rang out, his tone teasing and yet subtly threatening. "I heard you let some nilla son of a bitch fuck you, pet. Care to explain?"

Ichigo panicked. What was he supposed to say?

_Say whatever you feel like, just make sure it's relevant._

_Don't forget to always call me __Master__._

"I was lonely, Master. I missed you, and you weren't home, so I..."

"So what, pet?"

"So I.. let that man fuck me..."

Grimmjow circled the chair, and Ichigo felt himself drool at his commanding presence. He was wearing a suit. An honest to goodness business suit, dark gray and pinstriped, the coat hanging open to reveal a deep red silk shirt, a silver tie finishing the ensemble. His blue eyes were calculating and predatory.

"My slutty little pet missed me so much that he tried to find a replacement for me? How sweet. But, you made a big, big mistake, pet,"

Ichigo gulped, the deep voice doing all sorts of bad things to him. The blunette looked absolutely pissed off, yet he was smirking as if he had just come up with an evil idea.

"You belong to _me_, pet," Grimmjow snarled, a hand swiftly grabbing his hair and yanking his head back, "And I do _not_ like others touching my things."

He pulled Ichigo up by his hair and pushed him to the side, angled so he faced both Grimmjow and the audience.

"Take off your shorts."

Ichigo swallowed, and fumbled with the button on the shorts before he slowly slid the material down his legs, exposing the flimsy thong he wore. When he hooked his thumbs into the straps to pull them off as well, he was stopped.

"Leave those on." The look on his Dominant's face was positively demonic as he took in the skimpy undergarment that matched his hair and left nothing to the imagination. "Hmm, what have we here... Turn around, boy, it's time you were taught a lesson."

Ichigo complied, turning around and placing a hand on each armrest, bending forward a little to present his behind, made further appealing thanks to the heels on his boots.

Grimmjow set his hands on the submissive's pert ass, a hand on each fleshy globe as he squeezed and kneaded, groaning at an almost subsonic level. In the name of all that was holy, how was this kid able to hit all of his buttons without even trying?

Ichigo moaned, the hands were doing a damn good job of getting him to relax. He was just taking a deep breath when he was spanked, the air leaving his lungs as he yelped in surprise. His grip reflexively tightened on the plush chair as the slaps continued, alternating between each cheek.

Grimmjow kept count of the spankings, and stopped when he had put down ten on each side. The skin had turned a luscious red, the temperature a little higher than normal. Ichigo was responding brilliantly, letting out little whimpers and moans, taking his punishment like a good little pet. That thong was beckoning him to rip it apart, so he did.

Ichigo jolted when the thong was pulled away from his hips with a snap, the ruined bit of cloth flopping harmlessly to the floor.

"Turn and face me, boy."

The orange haired man straightened and turned, feeling the burn on his ass intensify as the skin moved and stretched. His erection bobbed slightly, exposed for all to see.

"What a naughty boy you are, getting aroused by your punishment, hmm. You're all hard now. Does it hurt, pet?"

Ichigo gulped, feeling a little tense. There were people looking at him. He couldn't see them, but they sure as hell could see him. What was he doing, why had he ever accepted Shinji's offer?

"ANSWER ME, BOY!"

Grimmjow could see the kid's nerves in his eyes. He guessed it was finally catching up to him that he was about to have sex in front of a bunch of people. He had shitty timing, though.

Ichigo jolted, the harsh, loud voice effectively snapping him out of his panicked thoughts. That was right, his Dom was asking him a question.

"I- I'm sorry, Master. It- it hurts..."

Grimmjow eyed him contemplatively. "What do you want me to do about it, pet?"

"I want you to make it better, Master..."

"Are you sorry for what you did earlier?"

"Yes, Master, this boy is very sorry."

"And what is the lesson you learned today, boy?"

"I belong to you Master, and no one else is allowed to touch Master's belongings."

"That's a good boy. Now take off your shirt and step forward."

Ichigo's fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt, the fact not going unnoticed by the sharp eyes of the Panther King. Ichigo hoped he wasn't disappointing him. He slipped his shirt off and stood facing the darkness, waiting for further instruction.

Grimmjow stepped around Ichigo and settled into the comfy armchair, before he reached forward and hooked a finger into the boy's fishnet shirt, tugging him into his lap so he sat facing the audience. Grimmjow wanted to turn him so he could see all the delectable expressions flit through his golden eyes, but they were putting on a show, and the audience's pleasure always came first.

Ichigo sat stiffly on Grimmjow's knees, the material of the pants scraping a little on the smarting skin of his buttocks. Grimmjow shifted behind him, undoing his silk tie and pulling it off his neck with one hand, while the other settled on his hip and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Then Grimmjow was blindfolding him, tying the material so that it wasn't too tight or too lose.

Ichigo began to panic again, despite knowing what was happening.

_I would like to blindfold you, if that's alright. It'll make everything more intense, and you'll be more cued to my voice. _

Grimmjow moved forward to press small kisses on his neck and shoulder, using the action to cover his softly murmured words. "Hush. Everything's fine. Focus on me."

Ichigo nodded, thankful for the reassurance.

Grimmjow pressed his chin into his shoulder and hummed. "Don't think your punishment is over, boy. You may be sorry, and you may have learned your lesson, but you haven't made it up to me yet."

He leaned back in the chair, pulling Ichigo along with him, before he pulled the golden eyed man's thighs apart and higher, opening him up so he was completely exposed.

Ichigo whimpered and blushed horribly, his eyes scrunched shut underneath the tie, mortified. At least Grimmjow seemed to pick up on his discomfort, and nuzzled his temple and placed kisses on his neck to distract him as he gently pulled his legs further apart and cuffed his ankles to the shackles, keeping him spread wide open. The silver spikes on his heels glinted in the light, and brought attention to his sculpted calves.

The larger man's hands slipped under the flimsy shirt, rubbing at his abdominal muscles and his sides, slowly moving higher and higher until they were rolling his nubs under their palms, making Ichigo let out a gasp and a small moan.

"What will you do to make it up to me, pet?" Grimmjow rumbled from behind, the movement of his chest sending pleasant shivers down Ichigo's back.

"Anything, Master..."

"Anything at all?" The larger man sing-songed, and Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice. That's when he knew he had unwittingly dug his own grave.

"In that case... I want you to touch yourself, pet."

See, he knew it.

"M-Master?" Ichigo whimpered, did Grimmjow really expect him to do that?

"You told me you'd do anything, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are you disobeying me, boy?"

The sharp, authoritative tone was what pushed Ichigo into gripping his cock, his other hand moving to fondle his balls. The bangles on his hand made a soft jingling noise in the silence.

Grimmjow's hands were planted at his hip, while he nibbled at Ichigo's ear lobes.

"How does it feel to touch your cock, pet?"

Ichigo moaned softly, "It feels good, Master..."

"Tell me more."

"It feels... Hot and electric... I wish.. I wish you were the one touching me, Master, ah!"

Grimmjow smirked, this kid was doing better than he expected. When Ichigo's strokes began to speed up in a way that indicated he was close to coming, he gently puled his hands away and slid a cock ring onto him, making the sub whine in disappointment.

"Didn't think I'd let you come so easily now, did you? Your rod looks so cute and hard now." He chucked darkly, rubbing the base of his erection and making his boy moan and curse lightly under his breath, before he rubbed his stomach and sides, trailing his hands upward toward the round neck of the shirt, and simply ripping it in half.

The sound of the flimsy material tearing was loud and sudden, and Ichigo jumped before relaxing into his chest again. He pinched the nubs and kneaded his pectorals, now unrestricted by the cloth. What could he say, he loved tearing the clothes off people, and this sumptuous strawberry was practically begging for it.

"What do you want now, pet? Would you like me to give you my big cock?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell me what you want, boy. Use your words."

"Yes, Master, I want you to fill me up with your big cock, please!"

"Hmm, is that so? Do you think I should give it to you after you've been such a bad boy today?"

"I'm so- sorry, Master, I'll be good for you, I'll be good, I swear!"

Grimmjow chuckled again, rubbing little circles in the insides of his thigh, where the skin was satin soft and hypersensitive. He wanted to flip Ichigo around, wanted to lick the arch of his eyebrows, nibble the soft pout of his plush lips. "Why don't you go ahead and prepare yourself so I can give you what you want, yeah?"

Ichigo swallowed a couple of times before he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking and slathering his fingers with saliva, while the other hand lowered to lift his balls, the little finger rubbing at his perineum. He moaned softly when Grimmjow slid his hands underneath his legs and kneaded at his ass, latching onto his neck to suck a bright red hickey.

"That's right, pet, get nice and wet for my huge dick," Grimmjow growled, and Ichigo shuddered. He could feel the man's arousal underneath him, the bulge confined by the pants he was wearing. "Get yourself good and slick. Does it feel good when you touch your pretty li'l hole?"

"Mm- Master..." He groaned, circling his entrance with his slick fingers, before gently pushing one inside and sliding it in and out. "Ha, haa... Master, may I add- ah- another one, please..."

"You may." His Master permitted him, and Ichigo quickly thrust another finger inside, while his other hand went to stroke his painful erection.

"Ah-ahh," Grimmjow chided, pulling the hand away and bringing it to curl around his neck, so he had something to hold on to while his Master teased and tormented him.

Ichigo's moans were steadily growing in volume, his entire body taut as a bowstring, pleasure clouding his senses till he forgot that he was nervous at all.

"Ma-Master, please..."

"What do you want, my good boy?"

Ichigo keened at the praise, squirming as best as he could with his legs still spread wide apart. "I want Master's hard cock inside me, I want Master to take me now, ah, Masterrrr..."

"Do you want me to fill you up, pet?

"Ye- yes!"

"D' you want me to stuff you full of my cock, an' remove that fuckin' bastard's scent from your skin?" Grimmjow growled, squeezing a little too harshly at the soft flesh of his pet's bottom.

"Yes, yes, Master, fill me up with your thick cock, uhh.."

"What's the magic word, sweet heart?"

"Please! Please!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Grimmjow thrust into him, entering him in one swift stroke, making him scream in pleasure and pain. Ichigo hadn't even realised when Grimmjow had undone his pants, but all the thoughts in his head scattered when his prostrate was found with the second stroke.

"Is this what you wanted, pet?"

"Yes! Ahh, Master... S- so good!"

"Yeah? How does my slutty little pet like that? You like me pounding into you, you like me stuffing you with my juicy dick?"

The orange haired man moaned and squirmed, breathy moans escaping his mouth. He was too far gone to do anything else. Grimmjow kept saying filthy, lewd things into his ear. Ichigo liked to indulge in dirty talk, yes, but this was a little beyond what he was used to. It was strange, how the utterly degrading talk was making his arousal spike and soar.

Ichigo thought he would come by hearing the man's voice alone.

"Your asshole's so fuckin' tight and greedy, it's eatin' up my dick like it's fuckin' starvin'."

"You're a good little cock slut aren't you? How does it feel to have my big, monster cock poundin' your insides?"

"Look at you, ya filthy fuckin' whore, your hole is gonna be a fuckin' mess when I'm done with you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't even think of another man."

Ichigo whined long and loud as Grimmjow continued to piston into him, bringing both his hands up to tangle into the man's wild blue hair. He heard his bracelets jangle as he bounced in the other's lap, heard his blood roaring through his veins, his harsh panting and whimpered moans as he twisted his upper body so he could nuzzle and lick at his Dom's jaw.

"Mmnn... ahhn, Master... Kiss me, please..."

Grimmjow heard the broken, whimpered request, and acted on it, devouring the pliant mouth with a crazed fervor. Saliva ran down their chins as they mauled each other's mouths, the blunette nipping harshly on Ichigo's soft lips and making him bleed.

"You love this, don't you ya dirty bitch, love how I eat you up while my dick is slamming into you, making you scream. Shit, you feel so fuckin' good."

Ichigo garbled out something incomprehensible, tucking his face into the other man's neck, needing something to anchor himself in a roiling sea of pleasure. Grimmjow smelled like salt and mint and a hint of something sweet, like mangoes.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw and flood your hole with my cum. You want that? You wanna be filled with Master's cum, my little cum slut?"

"Yeah! Yesss, mmmaster!"

"Beg for it, dirty bitch. Let me hear you."

Ichigo's fingers flexed and tightened in blue hair, composing himself enough to answer.

"Master, please, come inside m- me! Fill me up with your come, I want it sssoo -aahhh- bad..."

"Who do you belong to?" Grimmjow's voice turned deep and growly, his aggression making the words punch the air.

"To you!"

"Say it louder!"

"I belong to you, Master!"

Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder as he twisted the cock ring off, and Ichigo came with a scream, arching his back so hard that it hurt. Grimmjow slammed into him a few more times before he came as well, snarling like a beast as he sucked on a tan shoulder.

Ichigo slumped in a boneless heap in the muscular man's lap, mouth hanging open and panting raggedly as he tucked his face into the side of Grimmjow's neck. His eyes were squeezed shut behind the tie, and both his hands were hooked around the blunette's thick, corded neck. He felt Grimmjow place a small, sweet kiss on his temple as he rubbed his sides gently, the heat from the light fading away.

"That was brilliant, sweetheart."

_************continues...**_

**How was it? Was it steamy enough? Did you guys like it? Was it ok? I feel like I could do better, though...**

**Ah.. I wrote eight pages of depraved, kinky sex... All just for you guys... It is your moral duty as a fellow pervert to tell me what you think, so I'm encouraged to continue writing more depraved kinky sex! Circle of life, yo! (I don't think this is what Mufasa had in mind, though)**

**So... Want more?**

***cackles* Please review, guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Circus is now gonna be a series! Wahoo! *fist pump* **

**Come, my lovelies, let us all be depraved and kinky together!**

**Also, I'm surprised no one seemed to mention anything about the couple we saw from the box? Hmm.**

**I've used three songs for this one:**

**Gimme more- Britney Spears, Pomp and circumstance- Hiroshi Kamiya (one of the Shingeki no kyojin credits), Supermassive black hole- Muse (that song is bitchin' sexy I couldn't help myself, sorry!)**

**Warnings:**** Sex****ual content****.**** Language.**

**Disclaimer:****Nope, I still don't own Bleach. I do not own the songs I've used either.****I claim and own Damian Lamb, my precious OC.**

_**Circus**_

Chapter 3

Grimmjow waited in the darkness, sticky with sweat and come, a hundred and sixty pounds of sexed out man sprawled in his lap. That was come crazy amazing sex he'd just had, and he'd need a few minutes to recoup and get his breath back.

Ichigo had conked off almost immediately after they were done, and Grimmjow had to say it was pretty cute. It had been like that during their first time as well; one minute they were staring into each other's eyes, and the next -bam- black out.

He was still inside Ichigo and was still half hard. He sighed.

With a bit of careful maneuvering, he got himself stuffed into his pants and buttoned up. He reached out and undid the shackles, gently moving the boy's legs so he didn't hurt too much. It was a bitch to spend time in the spreader chair, or 'arm chair of the screaming thighs' as Nel like to call it.

Ichigo sleepily nuzzled into his neck, letting out little puffs of breath. He chuckled lightly and gathered the boy in his arms carefully, and stood up. There was a half hour break between each show, enough for the performers to get away and the maintenance crew to clean up and remove or place props as necessary. How they did it in the darkness was a mystery, and one that Shinji would never reveal, because he was a bastard when it came to those.

He made his way to the exit, and turned left in the dimly lit hallway. The maintenance crew of four were standing there, waiting for him to come out so they could go in. He stopped at the second door, and one of the crew, a mousy blonde kid (Di roy? Di ray?) opened it for him seeing as he couldn't do it himself with his arms full of Ichigo.

He stepped inside, and breathed out a sigh of relief when the warm steam hit him in the face.

The R&R room wasn't his favourite part of the Circus for nothing.

There was a large jacuzzi set into the ground in the right corner in the opposite side of the room, and three shallow, long, oval tubs along the right wall. Two shower stalls of frosted glass stood at the left corner.

The space along the left wall was taken up by two closets that held towels, shampoo, soap, conditioner, massage lotion and some basic first aid items. In the right corner, beside the door, was a low cot with a mattress like the ones in hospitals.

He set Ichigo down on the cot, and removed his footwear and placed them on the floor, next to its metal legs. Then he slid off the bangles and undid the bracelets, and put them next to the boots. He turned his head and loosened the knot in his tie before carefully removing that as well. Seeing that his charge was taken care of, he began undressing himself. He slid off his coat and tossed it on the floor, his shirt and pants joining the pile in a minute. He hadn't worn boxers, of course.

He lifted the boy again, and moved to the jacuzzi. He carefully stepped into it, and settled down with his back against the wall furthest from the door, Ichigo resting in his lap, his side against his chest. The warm water was soothing against stressed muscles, helping them relax, and he started gently massaging Ichigo's tan, toned thighs, easing the pain from being in an unnatural position for so long.

Ichigo finally roused after a few minutes, and immediately scrunched his eyes shut and buried his face in his chest, grumbling about bright lights.

Grimmjow chuckled and stopped massaging, resting his arms against the edge of the tub as he looked down at a mop of orange hair.

"Do you always pass out after sex?"

Ichigo jumped a little at that, and tried to scramble out of his lap, yelping something about sexual predators before he raised his face to his human cushion, still squinting to adjust to the light. It was adorable. "Grimmjow?"

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Who else?"

Ichigo tried to scramble out of his lap again, and he had to catch him by the back of his neck and pull him closer, keeping him captive. "Jeez, I'm just making sure you don't hurt too much, alright? No need to be so jumpy." Ichigo stopped squirming, but his face was flushed a sweet shade of red. "How bad do your thighs hurt?"

"I never want to do that _again_," was his grumbled response, and Grimmjow laughed at that, because Ichigo sounded so petulant and pissed off despite having had mind blowing sex just a few minutes ago.

"Hmm, are you always so uptight after sex as well?"

Ichigo sputtered, looking at him with incredulous sepia eyes. "You're not the one with thighs that feel like over stretched rubber bands!"

Grimmjow flicked some water at Ichigo's angry face, and internally snickered as Ichigo blinked owlishly. In all honesty he looked like a kitten that had its favourite toy suddenly taken away.

"Well, that _was_ why I was trying to help you, before you had a heart attack about being molested in a tub and tried to run away."

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

The older man decided to call a truce. "So... Massage?"

Ichigo blushed harder and still avoided eye contact... But he nodded anyway.

"Why don't you turn around a bit so it's easier," Grimmjow murmured, helping him position himself so he was lying back against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow adjusted a bit so they were comfortable, and he placed his chin on Ichigo's shoulder so he could see what he was doing. It was exactly like how it was when they were in the chair, except now Grimmjow could feel the newbie's warm, muscled back against his own skin, and he had to admit the feeling was pleasant.

When he leaned forward a bit and tried to touch Ichigo, though, the man squirmed and batted his hands away, clamping his legs shut.

"You do realise we've had sex two times already, and that I've already seen and touched everything there is to see and touch, right?"

"Maybe it's easy for you to just sit in a hot tub, cool as a cucumber, and make small talk with someone you just fucked in front of live audience, but I'm not like that ok?" Ichigo snapped, and Grimmjow could see the tips of his ears were pink from where they were peeking out from his hair.

Grimmjow placed his hands on the narrow hips in front of him and squeezed gently, nuzzling his chin into the side of Ichigo's neck. "Which one of those is eating you up the most: the fact that we're sharing a hot tub, the fact that I'm making small talk, the fact that we fucked in front of some perverts, or the fact that I fucked you at all?"

"It's the... It's that... I feel all these eyes on me and I feel like I'm... I don't like it..."

Grimmjow frowned. He'd been here long enough, and he'd seen plenty of people join them, thinking one thing, only to end up backing out when they realised how terribly they had underestimated the intricacies of putting on a live sex show. Seemed like Ichigo was getting cold feet too.

"If you feel uncomfortable with the idea of having sex in front of people, Ichigo, you're free to not do so. You could always cancel your contract and leave; Shinji would never make you do something you didn't want to. The whole point of this place is to have fun and indulge in kink safely and without fear. Clear consent is extremely important, and if you feel so bad about having to perform on stage, then you're not having fun anymore, and you're forcing yourself to suffer through it. That almost equates to non-consent, and I feel like a rapist now."

Ichigo stiffened, before he slowly relaxed again, his hands prying Grimmjow's larger ones from his hips, and slowly moving them to rest on his upper thighs. Grimmjow got the hint, and started to gently knead the muscles with his thumbs as he waited for Ichigo to respond.

"That's... I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I enjoyed what we did, both times..." He mumbled, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. "And I don't know exactly how to explain it... I like being on stage, but I don't like how everyone is looking at me and... Yeah."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, pushing the legs apart a little so he could work on the inner thighs. "You realise that made completely no sense, right?"

Ichigo swatted at his forearm. "I told you I didn't know how to explain it!"

Grimmjow hummed in consideration. "Maybe... You're just afraid of being judged, then?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you like being on stage, right? But you feel uncomfortable because you feel like you're under observation, like you're being dissected. You're baring your most intimate moments to a room of strangers, and you're afraid of being criticised for it. Does any of that feel familiar?"

Ichigo was silent for a while. "That actually sums it up pretty well?"

"I'm glad I was of help then. And the solution for your fear, is that there is no way to avoid criticism. We're like actors here. We put on a show. Except, we don't fake anything. Everything that happens here is real. It's open to the patrons for them to form opinions. No matter how exciting and sexy you make it, there might be someone who didn't like it. There's nothing that can be done. You just focus on coming here and having a good time." he pushed his thumbs into the junctures where Ichigo's thighs met his pelvis, and rubbed small circles there. "How does it feel now?"

The younger man experimentally moved his legs and nodded when he didn't feel the pain. "Much better."

Grimmjow hummed and shifted the man out of his lap before standing up and walking to the closet. He pulled out two fluffy towels and wrapped one around himself, and took the other back to Ichigo, placing it on the rim of the tub. Ichigo was blushing, and hiding his eyes with his bangs again.

"I'd better get going then. See you."

Grimmjow had not taken another step on the rubberised tiles when a hand caught his own. "Wait!"

He turned and regarded Ichigo coolly, one eyebrow raised.

"Thanks, you know, for earlier, on stage. And for now as well. I feel much better." Ichigo gave him a tiny, thankful smile, and Grimmjow found an answering smile tug at his own face as well.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was Sunday night, and Grimmjow was walking towards Shinji's room when he saw a flash of very familiar orange a few feet ahead of him.

Ichigo was standing against the wall, another very familiar mop of black hair hiding the face of the man who was leaning against the same wall, one hand resting beside Ichigo's head, and the other resting on his hip. They were laughing softly at something.

Grimmjow felt annoyance drag his brows into a severe frown, and push his legs into walking faster.

Damian Lamb, ex boyfriend and incorrigible flirt. It wasn't like he was a bad person, because he wasn't, at all, but it rankled him when he saw the two of them standing together so intimately.

"I have a question for you, brat. What is _personal space_?"

Sharp green eyes came to regard him with an annoyed glare of their own. "Don't turn my snark against me, asshole."

Grimmjow snorted in a mix of exasperation and amusement. "Then step away from him. He looks uncomfortable."

"No he's not. You're not uncomfortable are you, Ichi-chan?" Damian turned, looking deeply into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo shook his head no, smiling slightly, and Grimmjow felt a dash of something like disappointment deep inside.

"And besides, I was just asking Ichigo here to do next week's show with me!"

That brought Grimmjow's gears to a grinding halt. "What?!"

"What? You've been a greedy old perv and hogging the fresh meat all to yourself. There are others in the club who'd like a go with him, and I'm one of them. He's not yours exclusively, so deal with it."

Grimmjow growled at the man before him, though both of them knew it was just for show. Ichigo, though, looked between them with uncertainty written all across his features.

Damian noticed this as well, and immediately set about trying to fix things. "Aww, Ichi-chan, you just told me you'll do a show with me, you aren't going to back out of it just because _he's_ being a bitch, are you?"

"No, not at all, but..."

"Damian's right, Ichigo." The blue haired man sighed. "Shinji will probably want you to get some variety anyway."

Ichigo nodded, though he looked a little conflicted. Damian smirked and pumped a fist into the air, before turning back to Ichigo and grasping both his hands in his. "It's settled then. Don't go about changing the plan because he looks at you with those hypnotising-magical-blue-eyes-of-enslavement and asks you to do a show with him instead, alright? Because I know what those eyes can do to a person, and don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, Blue Butt." He finished, glaring severely at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow huffed in irritation. If anyone else had dared to call him that, they'd suffer a black eye. "Tch, whatever, brat. I'll see you two around, then."

He walked away, feeling the weight of two pairs of eyes on him.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Grimmjow couldn't concentrate for the rest of the week. He was anxious, and a little troubled. He'd known Damian for five years now, a year of which they had been in a relationship with each other. Despite the man's fondness for bad puns, music with raunchy lyrics, and his tendency to get horny at inopportune moments, he was a great guy to be with and an amazing guy to sleep with.

Shinji had said something about Damian being a bitch and canceling out on his Thursday and Friday slots, which could only mean one thing.

He was out getting his fun somewhere else.

And Grimmjow had a feeling that 'somewhere else' could be defined as Ichigo Kurosaki.

He stabbed his fork into his container of take out, viciously ripping at the noodles and pieces of chicken in his customary Wednesday night Chinese. He had wanted to have another round with the newbie! He'd wanted to try out some shibari with the gorgeous man, get to see that pleasure-flushed face and feel his muscles flex and tighten under his hands as he drove him to the brink of nirvana!

Stupid fucking Damian and his stupid fucking charm. One dazzling grin and poor Ichigo would have been too star struck to even think properly. That was probably what had happened.

At least Damian was better than anyone else. He thought of Szayel, or worse, Aizen, with his hands all over the beautiful man, and felt a shudder of revulsion.

Right. That was enough traumatising imagery for one day.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He decided he had to see what they were doing. He just had to, it pulled and clawed at him to satisfy his curiosity and simply wouldn't leave him be. Just what had they been working on all week that Damian was teasing him with it?

_Ichigo is fucking amazing. Did you know he's as flexible as a rubber band?_

The text he'd received that morning just added fuel to his already roaring irritation.

He opened his laptop and accessed Circus's homepage.

The page opened, the plain white background contrasting sharply with the big red 'Circus' written in an elegant, curly font.

The rest of the page was empty except for a box for a password and an ok button.

He entered his personal password and waited for the member's page to load, absently smirking at Shinji's careful way of handling things.

There were absolutely no pictures on the site. The background on all the pages were white, with a faint silver paisley pattern. There were only three main pages: one for the schedule of the performances of the current week and the next, another that had a list and short description of all the performers in their employ, and the third page was a comment/query page that patrons could use to book private performances and provide feedback. He clicked on the schedule tab, and chose Saturday, seeing what he was looking for in the third slot.

**Moon's Fang and the Incubus Prince**

**Come find out for yourself what they plan to do. They're being secretive as fuck about it, and that can only mean one thing:**

**You're going to get your minds blown with the big reveal.**

**Tagged: moon's fang, incubus prince, unknown**

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at that. Shinji rarely ever used the unknown tag, because it was extremely important to properly describe what kinks were going to be played out. Not everyone liked the same things, and since each performance catered to a particular kink, patrons had to know exactly what was going on so they didn't accidentally end up at something they didn't like.

The other two slots were fairly plain, one a self pleasure show, and the other a light bondage session between two women. These weren't exactly niche, so they could be enjoyed by anyone without inhibition.

That meant the third show was also going to be something general, but he still had a hard time coming up with an idea of what they could have planned.

Shinji was right, though. It would be something to be remembered.

He quickly clicked on the 'join' button, and was redirected to a payment gateway.

A million yen, huh? It really was going to be something grand then.

He entered his card details and waited for the payment to process. When he got the thank you message, he opened his email and yup, there was a new one from Circus. He downloaded the 'pass', which was a picture of him, with his name, membership number, date of the show, and a 10 digit special serial number, and printed it out.

Circus took their security and exclusivity quite seriously, and Shinji had always been quite a meticulous bastard.

Well, nothing left to do now except wait and puzzle out what those two were planning.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Saturday night, finally.

He stepped out of his midnight blue Jaguar and made his way to the nondescript entrance of the club, where Love, the bouncer, was leaning against the wall and staring at an iPad.

He held out his pass and returned the smirk that the man gave him.

He waited as love checked off the serial number in the list he had, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"I suppose you don't need an escort, Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "You suppose correct."

Love wished him a pleasant time, and he stepped into the dark passage that would lead to the arena. The entrance to the arena was slightly bright, meaning the spotlight was on. The rest of the hall was dark as pitch of course, and he used the illuminated stage like a lodestone to guide himself, not paying any attention to the women on stage.

He stepped into an aisle in one of the front rows, where there were more single chairs than loungers and couches. He trailed a hand along the headrests till he found an empty spot, a nicely stuffed, cozy armchair that molded to his frame. He closed his eyes and waited for the final show to start.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Grimmjow's breath hitched the lights came on.

The pole was up.

No, not his dick. He meant the dancer's pole, long, sturdy, rising from the floor of the ring, which would have been stripped of the safety mats, leaving the polished hard wood flooring exposed.

The pole went through the ceiling, thick enough to comfortably grip with your hands and gleaming chrome in the muted light.

A slow, pounding bass started up, and Grimmjow felt a strange sense of apprehension start up in his stomach.

And now he knew why.

They were walking out on stage just now, Grimmjow could vaguely see their shapes in the pitch darkness that lay outside the reach of the spotlight.

And then they stepped into the light, and Grimmjow felt all his blood flow south. Now the pole _really_ was up.

Ichigo and Damian were in the spotlight, standing tall and proud, identical naughty, cocky smirks on their angelic, gorgeous faces, orange hair sticking out rebelliously, black hair falling in messy waves. They had one hand on their cocked hips, while the others were tangled in each other.

Grimmjow swallowed, his eyes wandering down to rove over the rest of their bodies.

Damian was looking delectable as always, wearing knee length, pencil heeled boots that laced up all the way to the top, and neon green fishnet stockings that were swallowed by a large, over sized grey cowl neck sweater that reached mid thigh. The shoulders were loose on him and the sleeves flared out at the end and covered his hands.

Ichigo, though, took Grimmjow's breath away.

He was also wearing pencil heeled boots, but his were thigh high, and seemed like they were zip-up. There was a large, circular, silver buckle on the outer ankle of each boot, and a line of blunt spikes running down the outer side, from thigh to buckle. And the cherry on top of a drool-worthy cake, was the over sized white button down shirt that hung loose on Ichigo's lithe frame, the shoulder joints of the shirt falling almost to the middle of his upper arm, and the cuffs left unbuttoned and swallowing up his hands. The top button of the shirt was left open and showed a tantalising sliver of smooth, tan chest. The shirt gave him an aura of adorable, innocent seduction, but the thigh highs screamed raunchy X-rated fucking. It was brilliant, the collision of two polar opposites in one entity, and he vaguely wondered who came up with the idea, even as the bass faded and synthetic beats picked up, echoing in the hall and seemingly vibrating through him.

A female voice started singing, the voice thin and purring and moaning.

Grimmjow's amusement at the fact that they had chosen Britney Spears as their track seemed cloudy and hazy in the light of his intense lust at the sight of the two men on stage, focusing on Ichigo more so than Damian.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you _

_You got my display of affection _

_Feels like no one else in the room_

They moved in tandem, at first simply tapping their feet and snapping their fingers in time to the beat, before nodding their heads as well. They turned to each other, running a single finger down the other's chest, slow, lazy smirks on their faces.

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_keep on rockin', keep on rockin'_

Ichigo grabbed Damian by his hips and pulled him close, starting a sensual grind between them as the latter raised his hands and tugged at his hair.

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing _

_they keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

Grimmjow felt his mouth run dry as the two of them broke away and slid down to the floor on their knees.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They were teasing and taunting, laying back so they were writhing on the floor as they lifted their hips in a thrusting motion, opening and closing their legs in time with the beat as they ran their hands up and down their inner thighs, trailing up to their chests before one hand moved to their lips and the other moved to rake through their messy hair.

_Centre of attention _

_Even when we're up against the wall _

_You got me in a crazy position, _

_If you're on a mission, you've got my permission_

Hands tugged through their hair, their heads thrown back as hips and shoulders swayed, their movement hypnotising. Ichigo looked like a debauched sex angel.

Grimmjow watched, spellbound, as Ichigo slid one long finger into his mouth and sucked, his eyes falling half mast and smouldering from under a shock of orange bangs. The golden eyes seemed to be boring into his own, but that was impossible since he couldn't be seen in the darkness. Right?

The expression on that gorgeous face turned innocent and beseeching, even as he kept up his slow and deliberate pelvic thrusts, and Grimmjow fought not to groan and rip his hair out. That had to be illegal! The way those eyebrows curved upward, the way those plumped lips pushed together in a pout, the way those beautiful, molten gold eyes glittered in the lighting...

Grimmjow's breath began to pick up as his erection throbbed in time to the beat, and the two on stage kept up their coquettish moves, lithe bodies sinuously undulating, twisting.

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_We keep on rockin', keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

The blue haired man honestly couldn't get enough of how effortlessly sexy the newbie was being. It was as if last week's little panic episode had never happened, the way he was being a little sex kitten on stage. The white button up was getting wetter under the spotlight as the orange haired man began sweating, clinging to his sculpted torso and revealing hardened nipples through the now transparent cloth.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off the mesmerising swivel of Ichigo's narrow hips. His hard-on was painful by now, his mind hazy because the only thing that registered in his lust addled brain was the golden eyed man who had both his hands up in the air as he ground his hips down on the air, bending his knees slightly and gyrating his pelvis.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They turned in tandem, their backs to the audience, and slapped both their hands on their rumps, looking over their shoulders and winking, swaying their hips side to side before-

_Aaou!_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They turned sideways and began honest to god TWERKING.

Grimmjow just stared wide eyed and gap mouthed at the spectacle on the stage, as that sexy ass popped and popped and _popped_ that that it took every bit of strength in him to not storm onto the stage and get his hands on the damn thing and just _squeeze_.

It was fucking CRIMINAL .

The music started up again, and they fluidly moved to walk in a circle and spank a gorgeous ass, one shoulder raised to tuck their chin as they licked their lips slowly and blew kisses, and then Ichigo moved to grind his ass into Damian's crotch, and the music stopped suddenly, as did the dancers.

Then a funky synth started, and Grimmjow could hear a few surprised murmurs from the audience as a fast paced J-pop song began blasting out of the speakers, the singer moaning and panting like he'd just had an orgasm before he launched into words.

The dancers sprang into action, Damian reaching in front to rip the shirt off of Ichigo before the both of them turned so they were facing the opposite side, and Damian dropped to his knees as Ichigo gripped his sweater and pulled it free in one graceful motion, revealing Ichigo in a tight white wife beater and black booty shorts, and Damian in a black high necked sleeveless vest and similar shorts, thin, metal chain link belts hanging around their hips.

They jumped into an energetic, well choreographed freestyle, keeping up with the tempo of the song. They had some amazing footwork, their limber bodies launching into somersaults and cartwheels, a particularly exciting moment being when Ichigo jumped, bending his legs backwards and gripping his boots, and Damian came sliding underneath him before kicking off into a single handed stand.

It suddenly struck Grimmjow how gorgeous Ichigo's face was, flushed with excitement and happiness as he effortlessly flew through the steps. He was laughing, just letting go and enjoying himself up there, and it was obvious how much he loved being there and being the object of everyone's lust. It ate at him that he hadn't seen Ichigo so happy when they were performing together.

'Laughing and flushed with joy' was a beautiful look for the orange haired man.

It occurred to Grimmjow whose idea the whole thing was. Trust Damian to barge into a person's life and pull them out of their shell and make sure they were having fun as it happened.

It was cheeky and defiant, how they'd riled everyone up with their little 'come fuck me' shirts and bone melting gazes, and then completely abandoned the act to turn into a dance routine fit for a boy band.

Their steps had turned into something a little more tango-esque, dancing facing each other at close quarters with huge grins as they executed some snazzy feet-hand-head movement which Grimmjow couldn't even follow. Then they turned away as they cartwheeled to the opposite corners of the ring before stopping, turning and fucking flying toward the pole at the centre, Ichigo going high and Damian keeping low, and _holy mother of god_ they caught the goddamned thing and swung a round in their respective positions. Their muscles glided deliciously under sweat slicked skin, one a tawny sun kissed shade, another a paler, creamy one.

A smattering of awed murmurs reached Grimmjow's ears, and he smirked, proud of his colleagues.

The song dulled for a moment before it picked up again, and this time, the two little bastards on stage moonwalked away from each other before spinning and pulling off a pelvic thrust like 'pow!' and dancing toward each other again. Damian grabbed the pole and lifted himself up on to it, sliding down the pole as he spun around it, before moving to make way for his partner.

Ichigo pulled himself up on the pole and wrapped his legs around it, bending backwards so he hung upside down, his vest almost completely see through by now.

Grimmjow admired the precise lines of his body, and the sculpted musculature that lay underneath the sun kissed skin. He was a little awed at the orangette's ability to dance in the killer heels he was wearing.

Without any warning the music changed again, and a roiling electric guitar riff ripped through the speakers.

The looks on Damian's and Ichigo's faces changed as well, turning from childish glee into a confident, seductive veneer, replete with lascivious smirks, cocked eyebrows and heavy lidded eyes as they circled each other around the pole.

Damian slid a hand down the shiny surface of the pole, keeping his burning gaze on Ichigo as he wrapped a leg around the pole, grinding against the metal. Ichigo licked his lips and caught the boot clad leg that was in the air, pulling it toward him and wrapping it around his waist, keeping the pole trapped between them.

_Ooh baby don't you know I suffer_

_Ooh baby can't you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

They slid down the pole a little before Ichigo let go of the leg and Damian pulled away, and Ichigo caught hold of the pole with both his hands so he could lift his feet off the ground, stretching them straight out so the toes pointed at the ceiling before bending his knees and dropping to his feet.

They moved slowly and sensually, as they stood on two sides of the prop and placed a hand on it, lifting one leg high in a beautiful standing split, before bringing the leg back down and swaying their hips side to side in a slow drop to the floor.

They knelt, their knees placed wide apart as they ran a their hands down their chests. The Incubus Prince gripped the hem of his vest,and raised it, exposing a sliver of his washboard abs, while Ichigo hooked his thumbs under his shoulder straps and pulled them to rest on his arm. They reached back and held their ankle, bringing their hips forward to roll and buck them into the air.

They rose to their feet,strutting to the pole, before Damian was leaning against it, with his hands raised and holding on to the metal, as Ichigo grabbed his hips and pulled them forward to grind into.

Then Ichigo was pulling his shirt off, and Damian was ripping apart his own vest, and they went at each other's mouths like they were starving, their lips smacking together and tongues licking, smearing saliva all over their jaws and necks. It was a messy and arousing kiss, and Grimmjow swallowed the excess wetness that welled in his mouth. His erection had cooled down a little during their second dance, but was back with a vengeance now.

The black haired man grinned deviously as he clutched at Ichigo's hair and tugged, and the slightly shorter orangette responded by viciously yanking at the belt, pulling it out of the loops, and ripping at the tear-away black shorts, which fell to the ground in tatters.

They were standing sideways, so Grimmjow could easily see what was going on between them. Damian's cock was hard and jutting up straight from his crotch, already wet and glistening with pre cum under the bright spotlight. Ichigo was sporting an impressive tent in the confines of his shorts as well, and he unabashedly bucked his hips against the naked skin before him with a look of saucy glee on his face.

It was Grimmjow's first time seeing the man so dominant and in control, and it sent a zing of pleasure down his spine.

Damian wasted no time undoing the button and fly on Ichigo's pants, and was soon reaching inside to pull out the man's impressive length, rock hard and dripping with wetness. Ichigo moaned, the sound audible even above the music.

The Incubus Prince grinned like the cat that got the cream as he turned them so Moon's Fang was situated against the pole, dropped to his knees, and swallowed his dick in one go.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a strangled roar, his hands tangling in a nest of thick, wavy black hair, and he used the grip to hold his head still as he face fucked his partner with measured, slow strokes. His upper back and head were braced against the pole, but he pushed his hips outward so he slid down on the pole a little, watching the head bobbing on his cock with dark, hungry eyes.

The Panther King watched, eyes glazed in lust as he saw the perfect musculature of the lithe man's torso contract and flex, the abs crunching with each thrust timed to match the song, as if it was a part of the dance.

The veins on his left wrist bulged as he gripped harder and pulled the Prince upward and slammed his back against the pole, and Grimmjow winced slightly. They began rutting against each other again, as the song to crashed into the chorus.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive _

Ichigo pinned the slightly more muscular Incubus to the pole, and the dark haired man quickly grabbed on to the pole above his head in preparation for what was about to come.

The lithely built Ichigo grabbed onto his legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, holding the narrow hips in a bruising grip as he looked into his partner's eyes, waiting for the go ahead.

Damian smirked and placed his arms around his top's shoulders, before glancing at his audience and giving them a taunting smirk and a wink.

Ichigo laughed, the sound pleasant and amused, before he smirked at the audience too and entered the Incubus in one thrust.

_Supermassive black hole _

_Supermassive black hole_

Damian howled in pleasure and arched his back as best as he could in his contorted position, his mouth falling open as he panted loudly and moaned.

Ichigo was smirking through his gritted teeth as he pounded into a muscular, plush ass, and Grimmjow could almost feel like it was him that was on the receiving end of that gorgeously veined cock.

"Yes!" The Incubus screamed at a particularly hard thrust, his head lolling to the side and exposing a patch of neck that Ichigo latched onto immediately.

Grimmjow couldn't see Ichigo's face clearly, his view blocked by black hair and a column of pale neck, but he could see the man's jaw working as he sucked and swallowed.

"Yes yes _ungh_ YES!"

Damian had always been pretty loose lipped and loud during sex.

Grimmjow repressed the urge to slide his hand into his pants and jerk himself off as some of the others were doing. Instead, he rubbed his hand on his cloth covered erection to ease the burn a little.

They really were a work of art, the two gorgeous specimens of male beauty entwined together, one with milky skin and messy, wavy black hair, the other with golden tan skin and spiky hair the shade of sunset. Damian was slightly broader at the shoulders with more muscle on his arms, which were taut and pronounced in his curled up position, whereas Ichigo was built like a swimmer, with a muscle tone that was compact and sleek. Blunt nails raked angry red lines across the curve of a pale ass, and Ichigo's back was riddled with scratches. Ichigo's black shorts were almost falling off, caught at the tops of his black leather boots. Grimmjow could see his balls slapping against Damian's plush bottom as Damian let out a litany of nonsensical words, all of which sounded like mangled versions of the words 'Fang' and 'Oh my god' and 'fuck me harder'. There were also a few 'So goo- ooh-ood!'s and 'Gimme it!'s thrown in there.

As the song began to build, so did the pace of the thrusts, till they were nothing but a frantic race to the finish line.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Damian froze suddenly, his head thrown back in a loud wail of "_holy fucking shit_!" as he came, his come spurting out of his cock and spattering on their chests. Ichigo sped up, bucking savagely, biting out inaudible curses, before he stilled too, and his head lolled backwards as he let out a long, drawn out moan of satisfaction.

Grimmjow sank back into the cushions, his hands buried in his hair as he tugged lightly. His breath was heavy. His boxers were sticky with come.

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_***********continues...**_

**Whew, that's almost 7100 words... And I thought the last chapter was long... I know the ending is kind of abrupt, just like the song.**

**For BlueRegina, who wanted to see it happen through someone else's eyes. **

**I used Damian here because I really didn't know who else to bring in. I considered Renji, or Yumichika, but I dunno, it didn't feel right to me...**

**So um... I know it wasn't filthy enough, also there's this whole OC thing going on... But... How did you guys like the whole thing? I hope I didn't bore you with the length...**

**And I also hope you don't mind Damian because suddenly he's gunna be one of the main characters now? I don't know how that happened either.**

**Review and tell me what you think, you guys inspire me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAACK!**** *WOOT***

**(Belated happy GrimmIchi day! ****W****ould've gotten this out sooner, but I was reading all the new stuff that's up, so yeah.)**

**Warnings:**** A lot of sexual stuff and bad language. Vague dub-con connotations, but not really. This is a long ass chapter, longer than the last, even. I'm sorry. On the bright side, there **_**is**_** a lot of smut...**

**C****elebrating the end of my second year, **

**AIRY AQUARIUS PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**~C****ircus**

**T****HREESOME AHOY, MATIES!****!**** XD **

Chapter 4

The Incubus and Fang wobbled over to the R&R room on legs made of jelly.

"Wow. That was... So amazing..." Ichigo breathed out once they had plopped themselves down on the bench.

"I told you so!" Damian crowed, looking surprisingly adorable with his rakish grin and hair sticking up all over the place.

"So you did," Ichigo grinned back, and they both chuckled as they bent their legs to undo their boots.

"Were you nervous tonight?"

Ichigo hummed, thinking. "I was a little jittery at first, but after I started dancing, I started to enjoy it, and I guess I forgot about being tense."

"That's good to know. Just remember to have fun on stage, and everything will be fine." The black haired man was only halfway through unlacing the first boot when Ichigo had already finished removing both of his, so he plopped his other foot into the younger man's lap. "Help me please?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but he started working on the boots anyway, and Damian pulled his foot back so he could tug the shoe off and dump it on the ground.

He stood and walked over to the closet and bent to reach the bottom shelf, and pulled out a small, neon green and black duffle bag.

Ichigo snorted. "You're a really big fan of that colour, huh?"

"Uh-huh. I like how it blinds people," he laughed, before pulling out shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He walked over to the stall and set everything up as Ichigo averted his eyes to look at the walls, content to sit on the bench.

"Well, get over here and wash!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'll just soak in the jacuzzi. "

Damian gave him a pointed look. "You have my cum all over you. You want to soak your ass in semen-y water?"

Seeing the point in that, Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably over to the shower next to Damian's, highly aware of the eyes on his naked body.

"Uh... You do know I've seen everything already, right?"

Ichigo mumbled something and slipped into the stall, not commenting on Damian's amused chuckling.

They showered in silence, except for Damian softly singing Poker face as he soaped himself up from head to toe.

Ichigo smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower and dripped his way to the Jacuzzi, sinking into the warm waves of water with a content sigh.

He settled in with his head against the rim and closed his eyes, only to open them a few minutes later when he felt someone tap his forehead.

Damian was sitting cross legged opposite to him, offering him a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar that he'd fished out from the bag.

"You should always hydrate after a performance," he said by way of explanation, munching on his own bar, still holding out the juice.

Ichigo accepted and took a few sips, and they just sat there for a while, sitting in the tub and munching on their bars when suddenly, there was a loud, obnoxious moan.

_Your phoooooone is ringinggg__~ oohhh_

_Yeah__h__h? Is it ringing?_

_Yeahh__hh__, ohh... yeahhh!_

_Uh huh? Ya like the way it rings?_

_Yeaa__h__h __yeaaaahhhh YEAAHH__-_

"Damian on the line, how may I service you today? Oh, hi Shinji!"

Ichigo stared incredulously as the man proceeded to sprawl all over the tub, lying on his stomach with his elbows on the edge of the tub as he kicked his feet back and forth.

What sort of greeting was that?

And what sort of _ringtone_ was _that_?!

Damian cut the call and stared at the phone for a while, before he looked up and waved. "Hey Grimmjow!"

Ichigo, in a sudden jolt of unexplainable embarrassment, practically dived into the tub in an effort to 'hide'.

When nothing else seemed to happen, he carefully peeked out of the water, only to see Damian had both his lips tucked into his teeth, his eyes watering with the effort of holding back laughter. "Now I see why Shinji asked me to do that. So... You got a hard on for Blue Butt, huh?"

Ichigo blushed a violent shade of red as he facepalmed and grumbled something about murder. "I don't have a 'hard on' for him, okay? I just... Can't a guy simply look at a person without getting the shit teased out of him? Jeeze!"

"Hmm. You've got a point there. I'm not gonna tease you about it, in any case."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah. Too much teasing crosses into the line of bullying, and I don't like bullies. So no, I won't tease you with Grimmjow."

Ichigo smiled softly, thankful for that bit of reassurance. "Thanks, Damian."

"But that doesn't mean I won't tease you at all!" He waggled his eyebrows at him. "So, anyway, do you like... really have a crush on Grimmjow? Or is Shinji just being annoying?"

Ichigo averted his eyes. "I don't know, really... I mean, the man is hot and I've had sex with him two times, but apart from that, I haven't even spoken to him much. I guess it's just attraction? Why should that even matter though?"

Damian chuckled, as he turned to drag his duffle bag closer to root around in it for something. "Chill, Ichigo, no need to get so defensive, I was just being curious. Now, where is it... Aha!"

Ichigo watched as he retrieved a Tupperware box and a small jar of Nutella, and set both of them close to the tub. The box revealed an assortment of strawberries, grapes, raisins, and a few almonds and cashews. Then the jar of chocolate spread was opened,and Damian grinned. "Ah... All nice and gooey..." He picked up a strawberry and swiped it in the sticky mess, getting a big dollop of chocolate. He popped the whole thing in his mouth and made a content humming sound. "Mmhh, heaven..."

Ichigo stared in amusement as the man gorged himself on the Nutella, smirking when Damian forewent the fruit altogether to simply stick a finger into the jar, scooping out a gratuitous amount of chocolaty goodness. He offered the finger to Ichigo, and Ichigo politely declined. Damian shrugged and proceeded to lick the treat right off his fingers, his eyes closed in bliss as he gave his finger an impromptu blow job, licking and sucking obscenely.

Ichigo felt a certain part of him twitch.

Damian opened his eyes to see Ichigo looking at him intently, his brown eyes half lidded and dark. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Well, do you expect me not to when you're giving head to your finger like that?"

Damian laughed lightly, the sound more amused than mocking. "Well hey Ichigo, I could give you head too, all you gotta do is ask! I would never refuse you. I really like you, you know?"

Ichigo sputtered. "Wha- what?"

"I'm serious," Damian spoke again, his voice going soft and husky, his eyes taking on an intensity that made Ichigo feel hot all over. "I like you, I like everything about you. Like your eyes, Ichigo. They remind me of the tripple nut chocolate chip cookies my dad used to bake for me as a kid. Your hair and skin are so exotic, so pretty. You're gorgeous, and you smell like sandalwood... I could breathe that intoxicating scent forever if you'd let me..."

Ichigo stared wide eyed as the black haired man inched closer and closer, till Damian had him caged between his arms and the tub, with his knees on either side of his thighs, looking at him with unfathomable, smouldering green eyes. An index finger came up to lightly trail down his nose, his lips, his throat, before finally coming to rest on his rapidly thudding heart.

And then he was moving _even closer_, and Ichigo could feel hot puffs of air on his earlobe. A set of teeth gently caught said earlobe and tugged, and Ichigo felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Damian's breath sounded louder, and his voice was low and husky.

"You... Look like you're gonna crap yourself..."

Ichigo blinked for a moment before he shoved the black haired man away from him, covering his poor ear with a hand as he tried to stop his blush from burning his face off. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

The Incubus was much too busy howling out his laughter to care bout the death glares Ichigo was shooting him, hands clutching his middle as he doubled over, splashing water everywhere. "Oh my- _oh_ my GOD, that was epic, your face! Priceless! Ahahaha hahahahaha!" The laughter stopped when water got into his nose, and he coughed and snorted trying not to choke. Ichigo did nothing to help. "Oh my God, Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you're just too cute I couldn't resist! You face was absolutely precious!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave him the most withering look he had in his arsenal. "Not funny, Damian."

The man in question calmed down, still coughing a little. "Okay, okay, that was in poor taste, I'm sorry. Actually, no, I'm not..." After he'd regained some semblance of decorum, he looked at Ichigo with a small smile. "I wasn't kidding about liking you though. And everything I said was true. You're a really great guy."

Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable, unused to being showered with such blatant compliments. Damian seemed to pick up on that, and kindly changed the subject.

"So how is Circus so far? You been having fun?"

"Yeah, I have. Shinji and Nel are nice people, though Shinji can be a real bastard when he's teasing me. Nel is very sweet and helpful too."

"What do you think about your performances so far? You don't have any problems, right? Has Grimmjow been treating you well?"

Ichigo blinked at the rapid fire questions, but he managed to answer them anyway. "Ah, I don't really know what to think of them, actually. The first time I was hopped up on adrenalin and endorphins, by the time I had come off them I was already in the medic room. The second time was tough." he sighed and absently drew patterns on his knees. "I had a near-panic attack right on stage. Grimmjow was very helpful though, he handled it so well I don't think anyone even knew I was freaking out. And afterward, he massaged the knots out of my muscles and we talked for a while. He was so nice about it. At first glance, I didn't take him for a sweet, caring sorta guy, but he is."

Damian hummed. "Yeah, he can be really sweet when he's not busy being a douche."

Ichigo winced. "You don't like him?"

"Hm? Oh no, it's not that I don't like him. I like him a lot, actually. It's just how we operate. I snark at him, he snarks right back, occasionally we manage to agree on something. I like annoying him, and he gets annoyed real easy if you know where to push. It's fun."

Ichigo snickered at the smug look that painted his senior's face. "And I take it you know where to push?"

"Of course," Damian smirked, waggling his eyebrows again. "I'm practically a Ph.D in Grimmjow studies."

Ichigo settled more comfortably. He was curious and had a lot of questions, and Damian seemed to be more than willing to indulge him than Shinji was. "How long have you known each other?"

"Hmm, almost five years,"**(A/N: I changed it in the previous chapter as well, sorry about the hang up)** Damian leaned his head on the edge of the tub, looking at the ceiling. The way his head was turned a little, Ichigo could see a tattoo below his ear of a dark brown wolf's head, it's snout raised in a howl. It was as big as his hand. "I was in college when I met him. The first time he helped me get back to my dorm after I got lost. Then we bumped into each other again at a bar, I think it was a few months after our first meeting, and I struck up a conversation with him. And then we landed in bed."

Ichigo looked up at that, eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "Come again?"

"Perhaps if you helped me out..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes when the innuendo registered in his mind, and he kicked Damian in the shin. "You know what I'm talking about, idiot."

The raven haired man snickered, but left it at that. "I was horny and Grimmjow was smokin' hot, I offered, and he accepted. And then we gradually became a friends with benefits kinda thing. But I had a lot of respect and admiration for him too. He was six years my elder, and he sorta became like a mentor-figure to me. I was always getting into trouble, and he was always bailing me out. We went to a lot of places together, like BDSM clubs, and we learned about risk aware consensual kink, aftercare, all that good stuff. And then Circus opened, and we got invites to perform because Shinji had seen us at one of the clubs. Of course, the both of us joined. Then about a year later, he asked me to move in with him."

Ichigo felt his heart lurch a little at that, even if it had no reason to.

"Then a year after that we broke up, but we're still in contact because we run in the same circles. That's it."

Ichigo was disappointed in the lack of detail he got. He wanted to ask, but what if Damian got upset?

"You can ask whatever you want to ask, it's not like I would get upset at you, sweet cheeks."

Ichigo scowled at the pet name. "First off, that's creepy how you seemed to read my mind, and second, don't call me pet names."

"Aww, but I love pet names. How about Ichi, then? Is that better?"

Ichigo sighed, but relented seeing the little pout the other man had on his face. "Fine. You can call me Ichi."

"Yes!" Damian pumped his fist, grinning widely. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um... Why did you break up?"

"Things didn't work out. He asked me to leave, so I did. He hasn't really liked me since then, and I make it worse since I like to piss him off for shits and giggles. But in truth, all the teasing is just my strange sado-masochistic way of getting his attention. I'm not kidding, he is a great person and a great Dom, one of the best I've come across actually; it's quite surprising that he's been single now for two years despite the number of people throwing themselves at his feet." He paused and cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo, smiling slightly. "Why are you so curious, though? You going to try for him?

"I.. No, not really... I mean, like I said, I've known him only for two weeks, basically only for two sessions of exhibition-sex and a massage in the tub. It's a little too early to talk about anything else, don't you think?"

Damian simply stared at him with those deep green eyes of his. "No, not really," he mimicked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"It's _never_ too early to think about liking someone. You either like them, or you don't, and _you_," he smirked, jabbing an index finger in Ichigo's chest, "_definitely_ like Grimmjow. I saw it last week when he got pissed I got you first. You were disappointed, weren't you? That you had to turn him down?"

"But- that's-"

"Yes or no, Ichigo."

Ichigo huffed. "Yes. Okay? You happy now?"

"Very."

Ichigo wanted to drown that smug look in the bathwater.

The raven haired man smiled encouragingly. "If you want him, Ichi-chan, go for it. I don't think you'll have much trouble, honestly... As far as I saw, and from what Shin-chan tells me, he's interested in you as well."

Ichigo sighed. "What does this matter to you any way? If you're trying to get his attention, wouldn't it be counterproductive for me to be in this equation?"

A devious smirk made its way onto Damian's face. "I have my reasons."

Ichigo scowled at the man. "I don't even want to know."

Damian laughed. "Good decision!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and climbed out of the water. "What was that ringtone you had on your phone?"

"Just something I came up with when I was in Uni. It's like an homage to porn dialogues. Except I made it about a phone instead of a dick."

Ichigo snorted at the man's nonchalant way of saying absolutely inappropriate things. "You're awful."

"You keep complimenting me like that, Ichigo, and I might think you have the hots for me after all."

Ichigo facepalmed.

**q****pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was a Thursday night, and Ichigo was in Shinji's office to get himself registered on the club's website. He couldn't understand why he couldn't do it himself, but when he'd asked, Shinji had told him that the site manager was the one who did the registering for everyone.

Ichigo had sighed and made his way over.

Imagine his surprise and slight exasperation when the 'site manager' turned out to be one impishly grinning, lollipop sucking Damian Lamb.

"I'm hurt that you're so disappointed to see me." Damian pouted, sticking his tongue out at the new comer.

"Well, you _have_ been bugging me all week with your dumb jokes and constant innuendos," Ichigo smirked, causing Shinji to snicker.

"This is why you should be careful who you give your numbers to."

Damian huffed. "Yeah yeah, you can't deny that my jokes put a smile on your face."

"More like a palm on my face," Ichigo chuckled. "So you manage the website?"

"Yup," Damian smirked, popping the 'p' at the end. "I told you I went to college right? Well, this is what I went to college for, software and web design, with a minor in cyber security."

"Computer nerd, huh?"

"Through and through. So... Ready to get your performer account?"

Ichigo nodded, and pulled a chair over to sit beside his 'senior'. 'Senior', because even though the man was older by two years, and was more experienced than he was, he definitely didn't act like it.

"Why can't I make my own account?"

"Because there is no such provision on the site."

Shinji elaborated. "Otherwise, anyone would be able to join in. Even if we made it admin moderated, it'd just be a hassle because the client would then have to wait for processing and all that. This way, they just come here and let us do all the work. Same thing for the performers. If someone registers claiming to be a performer, how do we know for sure? But mostly it's because my _wonderful_ site manager is too lazy to make it more simple, and too paranoid to let anyone else do his work."

"Shut up Shinji, you can always get someone else to do it if you have a problem with me. And don't lie, you can't find a single fault on the site and that's only because I'm so obsessive compulsive about doing things myself."

"Yes, my dear Damian, no need to get so worked up about it, jeeze..."

Ichigo peered at the laptop screen, curious about what was going on. Rows upon rows of code greeted him. "What are you doing now?"

Damian rolled the candy around in his mouth. "I'm adding your profile onto the performers page... Tell me your height and weight."

"Height is five feet nine inches. Weight is 160 pounds."

"Okay... sex is male..." He murmured as his fingers clacked on the keys. "Hair colour is orange, eye colour is gold... Sexual orientation and list of preferred kinks? Here, look through this list and tell me everything that applies to you."

"Homosexual," Ichigo replied, and started reading through a sheaf of papers with a list of terms and definitions that Damian handed him . "Holy shit this is a long ass list... Do I only say things that I've done already, or just things I'm open to? And boy I didn't even know half of these things existed."

"Haha, you know what they say about knowledge being an ocean... And yeah, if you would consider doing it, you can put it down on the list. Also, you need to tell me if you only like receiving it, or giving it as well."

"Um... Ok then... General: clothed sex, Dirty talk, fingers in mouth, fingerjobs, frottage, handjobs, sexual and non sexual licking, masturbation, orgasm control and denial, strip tease, teasing..."

"Giving _and_ receiving?"

"Yeah. Under anal, it's just anal sex and penetration using dildos or plugs, and rimming."

"Under hard core, there's ass worship, cock/balls worship, double penetration, face fucking, foot play- giving, wrestling, and roleplaying."

The raven haired man hummed. "You ever been dp'd?"

"What?"

"You know, dp? Double penetration? Two dicks in your ass at once?"

"I know what dp is, dumbass!" Ichigo snapped, irritated.

"So... You ever tried it?" Shinji joined in with a big, lecherous grin.

"...No..."

"But you want to?" Damian waggled his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"..."

"Come on Ichigo, it's not like we're gonna tease you..."

"... Yes," Ichigo sighed, hiding his face in his hands and blushing. And then, in a tiny voice, "It has been a fantasy of mine."

Damian and Shinji whooped and whistled, causing Ichigo to regret ever opening his mouth, but they didn't say anything else, except for Damian's ominous "Who know, perhaps it won't be just a fantasy for much longer..." and Shinji's evil villain cackle.

"Enough, alright!? Can we get back to the list now?" Ichigo muttered, annoyed.

"Sure sure," his tormentors agreed, all the while grinning like idiots.

"Um... Only fellatio in oral and in cum...Bukkake, creampie, cum bath, cum as lube, cum inside, soft cum facials-"

"Seriously?" Damian gaped, not believing what he was hearing. "Giving or receiving?"

Ichigo forced himself to look unperturbed. "Both. Except for the cum bath, only giving for that."

"Wow, I wouldn't have pegged you for a cum slut, but I guess I was mistaken, huh?"

Ichigo chose to ignore that"- sloppy seconds and... According to the definition here, Snowballing. I didn't even know that was a thing. And who came up with these names anyway?"

Shinji chuckled. "The powers that be."

Ichigo gave the blond a dirty look. "Right. What else... Why is this list never ending? Damn... Okay... Under non-con, put down non consensual scenes. BDSM... Master/pet, receiving kinbaku, bondage, begging, spanking, sadism, masochism, paddling, hair pulling, and breath play: giving and receiving. Under Gore and blood, simply blood play, thanks.

"Object play.. Uh... Glasses, ice, sex toys, boots, suits, uniforms, leather, hand cuffs, chains, gags, blindfolds, food play. Whew. I'm done."

Then Damian was setting up Ichigo's club email, and giving him his password. Damian was regaling him with an incident that involved a vacuum cleaner and a dog when the door opened and Grimmjow stepped in. He looked surprised, but nonetheless pleased, to see Ichigo there.

One look at Damian smirking beside him, though, and that went out the window.

"Hey there, Ichigo, Shinji." He spoke, keeping his tone pleasant. Then with a faintly annoyed air, "Brat."

"Asshole," Damian responded, a sweet smile on his face. "How goes things in Douche-ville? Sucky and annoying, I hope?"

Grimmjow glared, but forced his attention back onto Ichigo as he crossed the room to poke around in a file cabinet. "Would you like to do this Saturday's show with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's disappointment clearly showed in his face. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I made a deal with another person-"

"He's doing a show with Alpha," The Incubus quipped, the smugness on his face hard to miss. "Made the deal just today morning."

"Alpha's not even in town."

"Yes, but he'll be back Saturday morning. The show, as we all know, is Satuday night, so there is no problem."

Ichigo could see Grimmjow's features darkening, his eyes taking on a furious glint as he clenched his jaws with the need to suppress his anger.

He looked back and forth between the enraged Panther king and the taunting Incubus Prince. Grimmjow looked like he wanted to snap Damian in half.

A part of Ichigo was elated that Grimmjow was so eager to perform with him again. Another part was afraid that the man was going to pop a blood vessel.

Shinji stepped it to smooth things over, used to Grimmjow's quick temper and Damian's love of igniting said temper. "Calm down Grimmjow. Alpha called me earlier, fixed the schedule. I even put it down on the website."

Grimmjow nodded tightly, eyes still burning into Damian who seemed to be enjoying the attention. But before the brunet could open his mouth to start a new fight, Ichigo pitched in. "I'd like to do next week's show with you, if that's alright?"

Grimmjow blinked for a minute, and then his eyes settled on Ichigo with the same burning intensity, but not filled with as much violence. "That would be nice. We'll discuss details later, yeah?"

Ichigo smiled. "Of course."

When Grimmjow stepped back out after getting the papers he'd come for, Ichigo sighed. Shinji had started snickering already.

**q****pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo was standing at the door waiting to enter the arena, butterflies in his stomach. He trusted Damian when the man promised him a great time, but he was a little apprehensive. It was the same way his first time as well, and that had turned out great, so maybe this one would as well?

He could hope.

A hand tapped on his shoulder suddenly, and Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Whoa there, didn't mean to frighten you," a smooth, low baritone purred softly.

Ichigo couldn't quite believe his eyes. The man standing in front of him was tall, easily 6'6" or so. He had wavy brown hair that framed his face, a goatee, and a pair of intense, solemn gray eyes that seemed to be regarding him with friendly curiosity.

"My lamb was right. You _are_ gorgeous."

Ichigo blushed when the man gently gripped his hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Coyote Starrk, stage name Alpha. Call me Starrk, though, I prefer it. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ichigo."

"I- uh, likewise." Ichigo mumbled out. How on earth did Shinji manage to find such stunning creatures to work for him?

"Did the demon tell you what I had planned for tonight?"

Ichigo was confused. "Demon?"

Alpha chuckled. "Demon, aka Damian. I forgot you haven't been here long enough to know everyone's nick names. So, did he say anything?"

"Yes, he said we're having a freestyle wrestling match, but no blood."

"Yes, that's right. He was pretty excited for today. Let's give him a good show then shall we?" Starrk smiled.

Ichigo grinned, letting some of his stage persona come through. "Let's."

They shook hands, and walked into the well lit arena. As usual, everything else was dark, and Ichigo felt a slight jitter run down his spine at the prospect of being judged by the audience.

He forced himself to calm down and take deep breaths. Really, it was going to be just like another one of his underground matches. There was no need to be nervous.

_Hush, everything is alright,_ Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head, and he smiled slightly as he exhaled his tension along with his carbon dioxide.

They took positions on opposite corners, and Ichigo took the time to observe his opponent from top to bottom.

Alpha appeared completely relaxed, wearing an ensemble of a white muscle shirt, slate coloured track pants, and tape on his feet and ankles. A plain leather cord hung around his neck, but apart from that piece of jewellery, he wore no other adornments. His wavy brown hair framed his face, and his goatee added a sort of scruffy yet sophisticated look to the man.

Ichigo had chosen to be more comfortable this time around, so he was wearing a navy blue tshirt with short sleeves and black kung fu pants. He was barefooted as well, with his ankles and feet securely taped.

As they walked toward each other and squared off, Ichigo felt the last of his nerves disappear to be replaced by adrenaline and the rush of a good fight.

The Alpha moved quickly, grabbing his arms and trying to throw him, but Ichigo got out of the grip and came up behind the man to catch him in a pin. Starrk twisted, and bent to lick a stripe on his neck.

The younger man jumped away, holding his wet neck, his golden eyes comically wide. His unspoken 'What the fuck was that?!' was met by a smile and a wink.

Ichigo wiped his neck by using the collar of his shirt, and glared at his opponent. So that was how he was going to play? Well, he'd beat him at his own game then.

They grappled again, and Ichigo had almost gotten the man down when he felt that something was off.

Ichigo froze, then blinked and cursed in surprise when a third body joined the fray, one with summer-sky hair and burning sapphire eyes, headed right for him.

Shit, shit, shit!

He immediately released his captive and rounded on his opponents, hell fire burning in his unnatural golden eyes. Starrk had recovered and now stood beside Grimmjow, clutching his right bicep where Ichigo had applied too much pressure.

He registered Grimmjow's sinister grin, and felt the man's intent in his piercing eyes. _Mine_, it said.

Ichigo successfully managed to keep from shuddering.

He was being tag-teamed. There was only one way this was going to end, and Ichigo could see the pictures in his mind already. And if he was to be honest about it, he couldn't really deny that the thoughts enticed him. But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Suddenly, Damian's voice played in his head, and realisation dawned as to who the real culprit behind this was. _"Perhaps it won't be just a fantasy for much longer..."_

Oh, he was going to kill that demon. Painfully. Then he'd leave a thank you note on his grave.

"I thought we could make this match more exciting," Starrk murmured conversationally. "And Panther King was more than happy to accommodate. Isn't that right, King?"

"Of course," Grimmjow's eyes gleamed as he took an offensive stance, his black wife beater showcasing his sculpted muscles, "it's my duty to help out a friend in need."

The Panther King licked his lips and smirked. Starrk watched on, amused. Ichigo snarled his (supposed) annoyance.

"I hope you don't mind me joining in, Fang," Grimmjow grinned, clearly enjoying the wary scowl on his face. "But the Alpha called me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I figured you might be more comfortable fighting someone you knew." Starrk smiled lazily.

Ichigo bristled, looking incredulously between the two. "Not together!"

"Oops, my bad," The tall brunet shrugged and grinned, completely unrepentant.

Ichigo stood his ground as his two opponents casually circled him, like two wild animals curious about an intruder they knew was no threat.

Ichigo was tense. He could feel the sweat rolling down his temples and the back of his neck, the hummingbird pace of his heart as adrenaline rushed through this system. His breaths became more rapid and he vaguely remembered how the fight or flight impulse functioned, about circulatory systems and peripheral nervous systems and how they had his body primed for whatever was coming next.

It was an almost transcendental, the way he was so hyperaware of everything inside and around him. He could hear Grimmjow's slightly elevated breathing behind him, could see Starrk subtly flexing his arm to soothe the muscle he'd bruised.

Ichigo crouched and brought his centre of gravity downward, readying himself for their intended attack.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard a growl from behind as Grimmjow charged, and he turned completely to grapple with the Panther King.

It didn't seem right to Ichigo that they were attacking individually. Wouldn't it be more convenient for them if they attacked in tandem? Unless...

Ichigo tried not to leave his back open for the Alpha to take advantage, but it was tough going with the bulkier Panther bearing down on him. When his feet were swiped out, he stumbled as he lost his balance and fell backward.

Right into the arms of the waiting brunet.

Instead of pinning his arms like Ichigo expected, though, Starrk snaked his arms around to fondle his crotch, which was already half erect due to his blood lust and excitement.

Ichigo gasped and tried to arch away, to remove himself from the pleasurable hold, but Starrk simply gripped his hips and pulled him backward, leaving finger shaped bruises on his skin.

He growled and dug his nails into Starrk's wrists, and succeeded in prying away his fingers, but by now he was completely hard and throbbing against the waistband of his pants. He elbowed the brunet and smirked when he backed away with a pained grunt, but quickly found himself pulled into Grimmjow's arms for a bruising kiss.

The blunet easily slipped his hands under the elastic of Ichigo's pants to squeeze the supple muscles in his ass, and Ichigo moaned even as he tried to pull the large hands away.

By the time Ichigo realised what a pickle he'd gotten himself into, it was too late.

He was sandwiched between the taller men, with his back to Starrk and his pelvis against Grimmjow's. The Panther King's belt buckle pressed into his hip. A hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head backward, and Ichigo winced as a sharp set of teeth latched onto the side of his neck. His lips were caught in a violent, open mouthed kiss that tasted like mint and hunger.

Ichigo nipped on a plump bottom lip and was rewarded with a low growl and the rich tang of blood, and he licked the cut to get more of the taste in his mouth. Grimmjow ripped his lips away, and Fang was not pleased. "Hey, I was getting to the good part!"

Grimmjow sucked his lip and grinned. "Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Speaking of sucking," Starrk purred, undoing the drawstrings of his pants, "come here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the cliche, and four hands manhandled him till he was on his knees and facing a long, hard cock rising from a thatch of neatly trimmed brown hair.

Ichigo stared, a little wide eyed and apprehensive. He wasn't sure how he'd take it into his mouth. God had been really generous when he made Starrk.

A tan hand carded through his hair and tugged lightly, pulling him toward the hard organ, and Ichigo resisted, trying to tug the hand away. "Don't rush me."

Starrk chuckled and stopped his pushing, but he still kept his fingers entangled in bright orange hair. He turned to Grimmjow with an amused smirk. "Ah, I see what you meant, Panther."

The Panther King returned his smirk, his smug satisfaction clearly evident on his face as if he was showing off a prized possession. "Of course. When am I ever wrong?"

Though it niggled at Ichigo that Grimmjow was essentially claiming him without his consent, he couldn't help but feel a little thrill at Grimmjow's obvious pride in him.

He raised his hands and placed them on Starrk's hips, crumpling the cotton of his shirt in his fingers. Spreading his knees a little, he leaned in and licked a stripe from base to tip, and smirked a little at the hitch of breath from the brunet. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a tattoo of a howling wolf's head on the man's left hip.

Grimmjow reached down for the hem of his shirt, and Ichigo raised his arms to allow the garment to come off.

As soon as the shirt was out of the way, he went back to his task, moving one hand to wrap around the base of the thick erection and the other to hold Starrk's calf.

A few long licks and Ichigo got into the swing of things, taking the flared head into his mouth and sucking gently before taking more into his mouth, reveling in the soft grunts his efforts produced.

He closed his eyes as a big, callused hand slid down the side of his face and gripped his jaw, its movements slow and gentle. A thumb pressed lightly at the corner of his lips, and Ichigo obeyed, letting Alpha out of his mouth and closing his lips around the slightly salty thumb. The fingers still along his jaw turned his face a little to the right, and the thumb withdrew.

"Mmm, my turn."

Ichigo opened his eyes to be faced with another magnificent specimen of male perfection, The shaft a little curved and leaking pre-cum down the flared head. Grimmjow was a little thicker than Starrk, and Ichigo knew first hand how well he'd be filled and stretched by the muscular man. He raised his face to the man standing above him, his golden eyes meeting and capturing glacial blue. He licked his lips, making sure Grimmjow got a good show as he sensually dragged his blue tongue along his bottom lip, and smirked when the grip on his jaw tightened.

"Show us what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart," The Panther King smirked down at him, "and we'll give you a reward."

"What if I don't want your reward?" Ichigo grinned mischievously, holding on to Grimmjow's denim clad thighs as he placed a little kiss on the head of his cock. "What if I want something else?"

"That would just be too bad," Starrk cooed from behind him, startling him a little, "because prey don't get the freedom to choose their prize."

"I'm sure you'll like what we have planned though," Grimmjow purred, seeking to amend the alarmed look on Ichigo's face, threading both his hands through orange hair and tugging just enough to be pleasant, "for a little cum slut like you, it's right up your alley."

Ichigo frowned, but before he could open his mouth to object, he was shoved down on the Panther King's heavy cock. A low, warning growl erupted from Grimmjow's throat as he scraped his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. Ichigo paid no heed and continued sucking the same way, relishing the light tremors that coursed through the man's body, and the reflexive tightening of the fingers in his hair. Grimmjow's skin was velvety soft, and for some reason he was extremely amused by the colour of the man's pubes. (They were blue! Blue! Not any weirder than his own orange, but still.) He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the musky-minty smell that was purely Panther King. He moved in closer, taking the whole thing in his mouth till he was nuzzling the man's crotch. The scent was heady and intoxicating, fresh and dark at the same time.

Just when Ichigo was getting to the good part and Grimmjow's breath had become forcefully slow and deep, another hand wrenched him away and towards Alpha.

"I think I'm done waiting, little Fang."

Ichigo panted, the spot light suddenly jarring after having kept his eyes closed for a while, and he squinted and shied away from the hand.

"Get us off together, why don't you? Should save us some time. I'd like to actually fuck you by sometime tonight."

The orangette snorted at Grimmjow's impatience, but he did as he was told. He gripped both their cocks in his hands and began stroking at an even pace, looking into their faces with a smirk as he did so. Grimmjow looked down at him with a feral grin, and Starrk favoured him with a lazy, laid back smile.

The two Tops positioned themselves so they were both standing in front of him, the Panther King with a hand in his hair, and the Alpha with a hand on his neck.

"Quite an interesting set of kinks you have on your profile, sweet heart. Gave us a great idea on what to do with you."

Starrk chuckled. "Interesting indeed. Looking at your cocky personality, one couldn't have guessed."

"There's a lot of thing you couldn't guess about me," Ichigo grinned, and winced slightly as the hand in his hair tightened.

"We're more than willing to find out," a rough baritone growled out, and Grimmjow was pulling him forward by his hair, tugging his head back a little and pressing on his jaw so his mouth opened.

And then Ichigo felt the taste of cum in his mouth, and warmth of the liquid in stripes across his cheeks, lips and chin.

Grimmjow was salty-sweet, and Ichigo swallowed almost reflexively, licking his lips with a hum to get at more of the taste. There was something so arousing, so basely _right_ about being marked by a lover's cum on his face. And since the lover was Grimmjow, well, it was ten times more satisfying. By the look on his face, Ichigo was sure he shared the same views.

The Panther King looked suitably pleased, and his oceanic eyes glittered with satisfaction as he stared down at the orangette's cum-spattered face. It was humbling, and yet a massive stroke to his ego when his partners agreed to let him mark them on their face. It was, in a sense, a sort of token of ownership, of trust and submission, and it gave him a rush to leave his scent on the delectable, exotic man kneeling in front of him.

A low purr rolled out of the blunette's smirking lips as he swiped some cum from Ichigo's soft cheek and pushed the soiled thumb between his plump lips. His smirk widened when his prey immediately clamped said lips around his thumb and sucked furiously.

"Now let me have a go," Starrk rumbled into his ear, and Grimmjow accommodated him, subconsciously nuzzling the taller man's jaw and neck as his grip loosened on his prey's face.

The little action did not go unnoticed by Ichigo, who found it intriguing that the viciously dominant Grimmjow would submit to another's power, as the gesture implied.

He didn't get to dwell on it however, as Starrk yanked on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to the man's reddened arousal. "Close your eyes." came the stern command, and Ichigo did so, letting his mouth hang open just a little bit, still keeping up his stroking.

Starrk came a few seconds later, again on his cheeks, across his nose and a little on his forehead. Before Ichigo could reach up to wipe it off, though, he was stopped, and Starrk did the wiping for him.

"You shouldn't waste lube, little Fang. Wouldn't want us to take you dry now, would we?"

"Using cum as lube, dirty and yet so undeniably sexy at the same time," Grimmjow supplied, pulling Ichigo up from his knees to place a possessive kiss on his lips.

"Why else did you think I like it so much?" Ichigo grinned, winking up at the muscular blue eyed man even as he felt his pants slide off his bottom, courtesy of Starrk.

"Why else indeed?" Grimmjow retorted as he easily lifted the lithe man by his thighs, laughing as he startled and yelped. Ichigo shot him a dirty look, but he wrapped his legs around him anyway.

Fang grabbed two hand fulls of blue hair and tugged, feeling victorious when Grimmjow winced in discomfort. Ah, pay back. He attacked the man's mouth with his own, tangling together in a more substantial kiss.

Starrk positioned himself behind Ichigo, and nuzzled the boy's tan neck, nipping occasionally as Ichigo continued playing tonsil hockey with Grimmjow. Cerulean eyes opened and caught his own storm gray ones, and a silent signal was exchanged.

Grimmjow moved his hands from Fang's thighs to his bottom, and lightly parted his ass cheeks to expose his pink entrance to the older man.

Starrk bit down on a tanned shoulder to distract Ichigo, and slowly worked in two cum-slick fingers.

The brown eyed man didn't really register the entry and subsequent exit of the first two fingers, but when the number changed to four, he let out a gasp of discomfort.

Grimmjow initiated another rough kiss, nibbling at a reddened lower lip even as he kneaded the ass in his hands. Starrk caught an earlobe between his teeth at the same time his fingers hit Ichigo's prostrate, making the boy's already frazzled mind completely short circuit.

Ichigo arched his back and moaned as Starrk pressed on his pleasure button rhythmically, sending fire roaring through his veins.

He buried his face in Grimmjow's neck, thankful for the bigger man's anchoring scent.

The blunet strengthened his hold on Ichigo as Starrk's large, slender fingered hand curled around his revived erection and pumped, lubing him up. By the wetness and smooth glide of the hand on him, Grimmjow could tell it was real lubricant. Of course, the Alpha would never risk hurting a bottom unnecessarily.

Ichigo was panting into Grimmjow's neck, and the Panther could feel the man's eyelashes fluttering against his pulse. He gave a reassuring squeeze to the plush ass in his hold before he slightly hefted him in his arms and entered him slowly, shuddering at how the passage embraced him within its snug warmth. "Fuck, so fucking tight!"

Ichigo keened into Grimmjow's neck and dug furrows into his shoulders with his long fingers, feeling the intrusion rub along his prostrate causing his toes to curl. Even though this was the third time that Grimmjow was fucking him, he still burned oh-so-good when the man stretched him open.

The Alpha moulded himself along Ichigo's back and ran soothing circles on the boy's stomach with one hand, using the other to lube himself up. Ichigo was incredibly tight, a fact that had been established when the channel had squeezed the hell out of his fingers earlier. And according to Damian, Ichigo had never taken two cocks at once. So he needed to be extra careful, especially since both he and Grimmjow were rather well endowed in the manhood department.

Once Grimmjow was fully seated, Alpha snaked one hand to hold Ichigo around his chest and tease his nipples, while he inserted two fingers alongside the Panther's cock. Making sure there was plenty of lube and that Fang was sufficiently stretched, he withdrew and wiped his hand on his pants.

Moving both his hands to Ichigo's bottom, he felt Grimmjow move his own hands to support compactly muscled thighs. "Ready, little one?"

"Nnnh- wha?"

"Your fantasies are going to come to life." Grimmjow purred into his Fang's ear, grinning madly. "Relax and breathe deep."

Ichigo nodded tightly, part excited and part nervous. Grimmjow alone was a tight fit, and it had been quite a stretch to take fingers along side it, how could he have hoped to fit another cock in there?

Too late to back out now Kurosaki.

His breath hitched when he felt Starrk position himself, and he grit his teeth in preparation for what was about to come next.

And then there was searing pain and the feeling of being torn apart, and Ichigo _screamed_ his agony right into Grimmjow's ear, probably deafening the man, but fuck if Ichigo cared at that moment.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Grimmjow hissed when Starrk joined him, the man's cock rubbing against his own and creating a delicious friction that had him seeing stars for a moment. And then Ichigo began screaming bloody murder, and both he and the Alpha had to take emergency remedial measures or risk hurting their partner.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart, you need to breathe..."

"You're doing well, little one, it'll get better in a bit, just relax..."

Alpha and Panther shared a look over a still screaming Ichigo's shoulder.

Nope. Time for plan B, then.

Stark moved for Ichigo's dick with one hand and rubbing his nipples with the other, and Grimmjow attacked the man's lips, engaging him in a rough, painful kiss, swallowing his screams and forcing the man to breathe through his nose. Ichigo gasped and bucked and cursed at the stimulation to the three places- OHMYGOD_Starrkjust rammed intohisprostrate-_ make that four places, and the pain turned from Oh-Gods-help-me-I'm-dying to Oh-Gods-don't-_ever_-let-it-stop in no time. "Ah- Ahh! _Shit!_"

Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss with a wild smirk: his masochistic little newbie was pulling through just fine and by the looks of it, was ready for more.

Ichigo let his head fall back onto the Alpha's shoulders and moaned brokenly, his eyes clenched shut with pleasure and fingers entangled in the Panther King's feathery blue locks.

The Alpha smirked and placed a little kiss on his nose, non-verbally telling him how proud he was. He and Grimmjow set a punishing pace, moving in tandem, one entering while the other withdrew, keeping up a near constant barrage on their little Fang's prostrate, till the boy's voice was nothing more than one long, hoarse, keening noise.

He pressed closer, and helped support more of the boy's weight so the Panther could untangle his legs from around his waist and drape them over his shoulders instead, contorting the slender body and opening it up completely.

Once Grimmjow had his weight completely, Ichigo pulled the man forward for a kiss, one more gentle and simply seeking nearness, feeling an urge to taste the man and imbibe more of his addictive scent. He nipped on the cut he'd made earlier, just because he could, and greedily lapped at the crimson that welled. A nip to his neck made him flinch and pull away, only to see Starrk continue where he'd left off. Ichigo purred at the sight of his two partners kissing over his shoulder. His breath hitched as Grimmjow opened his crystal blue eyes to pin him with a smouldering gaze even as he kissed the Alpha.

Soon the thrusts began to increase in pace and vigor, and Grimmjow began cussing lowly, sweat dripping down his temples and neck at the exertion of holding up Ichigo's weight and thrusting at the same time.

Ichigo's breaths came out in harsh pants and broken exclamations, his head lolling back onto Starrk's broad shoulder as he fought to not black out from the intense sensations coursing through his body. His nose filled with the scent of sweat, mint, and the smell in the air right before a thunderstorm, a smell he vaguely identified as coming from Starrk.

The Alpha tightened his grip on Ichigo's arousal, stroking in time to his thrusting, all the while focused on how Ichigo was reacting to the stimulation and how the Panther was holding up. Grimmjow had great stamina, yes, but they had been at it for quite a while tonight. Wouldn't do to overexert himself and get hurt. Muscle spasms could be an almighty bitch.

"I- I- ah! Almost- Almost there," Ichigo bit out in between gasps and moans, arching and thrashing his head against the Alpha, and all his muscles clenched and shivered as he advanced toward the finish line at breakneck speed.

"That's it, fuck, sweetheart, so fucking good," Grimmjow growled, eyes closed in concentration as he focused on the delicious milking sensation around his cock. His own climax was almost upon him, and he'd be damned if he came before the newbie.

Starrk sucked on a spot below Ichigo's ear, placing his unoccupied hand onto Grimmjow's hip and squeezing, another signal.

"Come now, my little Fang," he purred, and Ichigo thrashed, climaxing with a force that sent his mind hurtling into the stratosphere, spots exploding across his vision.

"FUCK!" The Panther King roared, Ichigo's shuddering channel too much for his already precarious hold, and his own orgasm crashed through him, more powerful than any he'd experienced in quite a while.

Compared to the other two, Starrk's orgasm came silently, but with just as much power. He shuddered into the boy's sweat drenched orange hair and breathed deeply, waiting for his heart to stop thudding a dubstep track in his ribcage.

There was dead silence all around save for their harsh panting and erratic heart beats. The Alpha shot a tired, yet sated smile to the Panther King and got a proud, smug grin in return. Moon's Fang looked at both of them with a completely blissed out expression on his youthful face, golden eyes half lidded and just this side of awake, petal pink lips curled in a grin that was much too endearing to be on a sex-ruined adult's face.

"_So_ much better than my fantasies."

_************continues...**_

**So, Yukinome23, you reading this?**

**I'm sorry about the delay you guys, but this chapter was a little harder to write than the previous three. I was trying so hard to keep it sexy, and I kept getting side tracked. Also, yes, looooooong chapter. I apologise again.**

**Also note: You know this already, but mostly everything I write in this story is completely pulled out my ear. In real life, Ichigo'd need a heck of a lot more prep before being able to take two huge dicks at once. So as far as realism goes, when it comes to the smutty bits, please bear in mind that there's a lot of creative embellishment going on (for entertainment purposes). I do try to keep it as realistic as possible, but sometimes, the smut calls for it, and what the smut wants, the smut gets, ya know?**

**Nope, I have no idea why I suddenly felt the need to point that out. I just needed to.**

**Also, I'm a little obsessed with Starrk now. I don't know why I wasn't before. That man is droolalicious. **

**Also, sorry about all the Damian in there, promise there'll be a lot more Grimmjow in the next part! **

**Do let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
